There are crown for this
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: AU - Sherlock and Mycroft are Andreson's slaves. There are menthal link between them. Brothers shell escape or become idiots. This univerce is like war of indepedence but not the same. AU - Шерлок и Майкрофт рабы Андерсона. Между ними ментальная связь, так что братья должны бежать или превратиться в идиотов. Война за независимость тоже аушная, просто мир похожий.


Кинк 16.60 Андерсон/Шерлок, Андерсон/Майкрофт. Рабовладельческое AU. Братья Холмсы - рабы Андерсона. В этом мире между хозяином и рабом устанавливается некое подобие ментальной связи, поэтому интеллект братьев в огромной опасности. Они должны придумать и осуществить способ получить свободу, пока не отупели настолько, чтобы это стало для них невозможным. Драма! ХЭ или нет - на усмотрение автора.  
Заказчик не настаивает на сексе Андерсона с Холмсами, но отношения хозяин-раб должны быть раскрыты.  
Кинки: слейв-кинк, телепатия, возрастающая опасность.

- Едут, едут! – закричал дворовый мальчишка, но пыль, поднятую на дороге, было и так видно издалека. Дорога эта петляла между полями, принадлежащими Андерсонам, и упиралась в ажурные ворота. Витые решётки окружали старинный дом с широким мощёным двором и садом, с примыкавшими к нему конюшнями и службами. Уже вторую сотню лет, с тех пор, как прадед нынешнего главы семейства получил от короны в пользование огромный и безлюдный надел, построил дом и засеял поля, здесь ничего не менялось. Сад цвёл, поля давали урожай, многочисленные рабы рождались для тяжёлой работы и умирали, находя последнее пристанище в безымянных общих ямах с известью.

На полях работа была тяжелее, то и дело свистел тяжёлый кнут, но свободы, как ни странно, было больше. Счастливчики же, попавшие в дом, плели интриги не хуже, чем при королевском дворе Метрополии, одни борясь за внимание хозяев, другие – стараясь его избежать.

Владел имением генерал Алекс Андерсон, но сам он в настоящее время был занят подавлением мятежа на севере Колоний, охватившего уже две обширных области. Там, среди лесов и топей, рабство не прижилось, немногочисленные рабы и так считались рабами практически только на бумаге, лишённые разве что ряда гражданских прав и привилегий. Разумеется, разбалованные подобным отношением, в конце концов они стали требовать всего остального. Разлагающее влияние Севера чувствовалось и здесь, далеко к югу, где хлопок, рис, сахар и прочие плоды земные требовали множества рабочих рук. Что ж, пришлось удвоить проповеди и порки, причём самый младший брат генерала, Эндрю Андерсон, выразил мысль совместить одно с другим, дабы надолго не отрывать рабов от дела.

Этот Эндрю даже среди своей же родни считался балбесом, каких поискать. Свою долю наследства он быстро потерял, неудачно занявшись хлопковым бизнесом, и оказался в долговой кабале – слава богу, у собственных кузенов. Старший брат назначил ему небольшую пенсию, и Эндрю пополнил многочисленную компанию аристократических приживалок, коротавших дни в поместье от одного приёма пищи до другого. Даже здесь он успел отличиться, заведя интрижку с одной из наложниц своего покровителя, пока тот сражался за их будущее.

Управлял огромным и беспокойным хозяйством второй по счёту брат, Дерек, а третий из четырёх, Алан, предпочёл стать священником. Только Алан не запирался в келье и не удалялся в пустыню, считая большую политику лучшим способом преобразования мира в соответствии с божественным замыслом. Он редко появлялся в поместье, поэтому, не погрязший в местных дрязгах и дележах, радовал своим появлением почти всех обитателей. Вечно вращаясь где-то в большом мире, Алан периодически притаскивал с собой ту или иную диковинку. В этот раз он предупредил письмом, что приедет не один, а с таинственным знакомцем, исследователем мессмерических токов, гипнотизёром и медиумом Джеймсом Мориарти.

Когда покрытая рыжей пылью карета тяжело ввалилась во двор, все, кто был занят и не занят, замерли, вытянули шеи, повысовывались из окон и прочих щелей, замедлили шаг и всё такое прочее.

- Хватит глазеть! – рявкнул отставной майор Хадсон, правая рука Дерека Андерсона, и поспешил к карете, огрев по пути парочку зазевавшихся рабов. Он распахнул дверцу и подал руку, помогая выйти прибывшей с Мориарти дамой.

Раб-дворецкий, потеющий в ядовито-зелёной с золотом ливрее и криво сидящем парике, пошёл вперёд, показать гостям комнаты, двое дюжих парней принялись за перетаскивание багажа.

- Осторожнее с этими ящиками, - приказал гипнотизёр, оборачиваясь. Был он по-своему красив, хотя и на голову ниже очаровательной спутницы, а большие тёмные глаза невольно притягивали взгляд, завораживали и пугали.

Мориарти и даму, оказавшуюся его ассистенткой, Ирен Адлер, разместили в южном крыле дворца, в лучших гостевых комнатах окнами на юго-восток, и в третью комнату составили таинственные ящики. Одна из горничных болтала потом на кухне, что осторожно заглянула в щель между досок и заметила, как среди соломы блеснуло как будто бы что-то металлическое. Парни, носившие ящики, тоже рассказали про металлический звук, и кухонное сообщество дружно решило: Мориарти на стороне мятежников, в ящиках оружие, а прибыл он сюда не иначе как взбунтовать местных рабов и с их помощью освободить «этих проклятых смутьянов».

Смутьянов во владениях Андерсонов было десятка три. Генерал прислал брату военнопленных, не разбирая, были они в прежней жизни рабами или свободными гражданами, приказав использовать их на самых тяжёлых работах, и те гнули спину на плантациях уже пару месяцев. Но двое пленных были на особом положении. Братья Холмс относились к проживавшим на Севере представителям богатой и уважаемой семьи, слишком старой и влиятельной в Метрополии, чтобы кто-то взял на себя опасность оборвать их жизни. Старший, Майкрофт, был политиком и выступал одним из идейных вдохновителей мятежа. Его захватили случайно, удачно прорвав фронт. Младший, Шерлок, до и во время войны занимался частным сыском, путешествовал с расследованиями по всем колониям. От брата он отказывался, называл злейшим своим врагом, но был пойман как шпион и подстрекатель. На полях от обоих было бы мало толку, и, как рачительный хозяин, Дерек поручил им самую грязную работу. Этих Холмсов никто не любил. Хозяева – за то, что они предали интересы своего класса. Бывшие товарищи – за то, что получили вместо какой-никакой свободы новое рабство. А рабы… за то, что у них хотели отнять их положение.

Вечером в парадном зале собралось местное общество: разнообразные Андерсоны, гостившая у них родня, фавориты и приживалки. Вино рекой, музыка, танцы, и, разумеется, вишенкой на торте должно было стать выступление Мориарти. Тот сообщил любопытствующим гостям кое-что из их прошлого, настоящего и будущего, предсказал скорую победу над северянами, поглядев в большую серебряную супницу с водой, а после решил познакомить зрителей с новейшими достижениями науки.

- Наиболее сильная воля наблюдается у людей, живущих больше разумом, чем душой. Дьявольское сомнение и непокорность идут рука об руку. Например, вот этот раб знает своё место, - указал Мориарти на лакея, стоявшего за креслом Алана, и взглянул тому в испуганные глаза своими горящими чёрными глазами. – На колени, - негромко приказал Джеймс, и парень упал на колени. – Лижи, - Мориарти выставил вперёд носок начищенной туфли, и раб, нагнувшись к ней, принялся старательно вылизывать чёрную кожу. – Довольно. Можешь встать. Протяни руку над свечой. Нет, сначала сними перчатку.

Парень поспешно стянул белую нитяную перчатку и вытянул руку над огнём.

- Ниже. Ниже.

На глазах раба выступили слёзы, но он не отводил руку, зная, что ослушание могут покарать куда хуже.

- Достаточно. Можешь возвращаться к своим обязанностям. И не делай такое кислое лицо, не то я попрошу позволения Алана отхлестать тебя по нему, - Мориарти потерял к рабу всякий интерес, заложил руки за спину и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда. – Но среди развращённых чрезмерными знаниями и свободой встречаются особо капризные и трудные экземпляры. С другой стороны, научные исследования, ведомые под покровительством её величества и одобренные церковью, - небольшой кивок в сторону Алана, - способны дать нам в руки идеальный способ управления.

Он подал знак, и в зал ввели младшего Холмса. Многие гости потянулись за надушенными платками, одна из дам откинулась на спинку кресла, как бы в обмороке. Действительно, вид у Шерлока был ужасный. Старший брат относился к плену спокойно, а младший, ненадолго затихая после очередной экзекуции, снова и снова пытался бежать, даже собственные цепи используя как оружие. Так что хотя одежда на нём была относительно чистой и целой, нельзя было того же сказать о коже. К тому же, хотя Дерек приказал отмыть и причесать раба перед номером, отросшие спутанные кудри настолько пропитались запахом выгребаемых нечистот, что ни вывести, ни перебить душистым мылом его не удалось. Руки и шея Шерлока были заключены в деревянную колодку, а босые ноги скованы цепью, едва дававшей ступить. Разумеется, работал он в более приспособленных для труда кандалах, закрепляемых за специальное кольцо на бочке золотаря, но здесь, в полном людей зале, Андерсоны решили не пренебрегать излишней безопасностью.

- Сик транзит глория мунди, - среди общих ахов провозгласил Эндрю, а кузен Себастьян, учившийся в одном университете с Шерлоком, громко расхохотался.

Увидев Мориарти, Шерлок расправил плечи и выпрямился с непроницаемым лицом. Мориарти же улыбнулся ему поощрительно.

- Ты знаешь, что это? – гипнотизёр взял из рук музыканта в зелёной ливрее скрипку.

Голодное выражение на миг прорвалось на лицо Шерлока, а затем льдисто-серые глаза скрестились с пылающими чёрными.

- Это не для тебя. На колени.

Шерлок не шелохнулся.

- Как мы видим, ни увещевания, ни более серьёзные физические меры не смогли укротить эту дикую натуру, - лекторским тоном продолжил Мориарти. – Наука же предлагает нам следующее. Сейчас при помощи активизации мессмерических токов я подавлю его волю. Ирен, прошу.

Прекрасная Ирен медленно поднялась со своего места и с кошачьей грацией проскользила к Шерлоку. В руке у неё обнаружился небольшой чёрный хлыст с кожаным треугольником на конце.

- Какие скулы, - она чуть приподняла подбородок Шерлока кончиком хлыста. – Как бы не порезаться, нанося удар.

Мориарти неожиданно положил руку на макушку Шерлока и, резко повернув голову, уставился тому в глаза. Шерлок замотал головой, рванулся, пытаясь вырваться, но двое дюжих рабов удержали его. Затем гипнотизёр подошёл к Ирен сзади, провёл ладонями от её висков до плеч и отошёл, тихонько попятившись.

- На колени, - приказала Ирен. Шерлок рухнул, словно ему подрезали ноги. – Целуй, - губы Шерлока легли на голубую шёлковую туфельку.

- Готов ли он принять всё, что госпожа даст ему? – протянул Мориарти.

Ирен взмахнула хлыстом, и на лице Шерлока расцвела багровая полоса. Он снова вскинул голову, отрезвлённый болью. Его подняли и вывели из зала.

- А теперь я открою вам небольшой секрет, - улыбнулся Мориарти, обращаясь к присутствующим. – С помощью моей новой машины, усиливающей напряжение токов, я могу заключить мистический брак между разумом хозяина и разумом раба, подавляя волю последнего. Это опытный образец машины, какие заработают со временем по всей стране, и тогда у нас не останется мятежников. Итак, кто готов поучаствовать в наглядной демонстрации? Есть ли у нас решительные молодые патриоты?

Конечно же, никто не был настолько идиотом, чтобы подвергнуть себя непонятной процедуре на новой машине, забирающейся прямо к вам в голову.

- Ха, - сказал вдруг, поднимаясь, слегка перебравший Эндрю Андерсон. С другого конца зала на него с ужасом взглянула Салли, та самая любимица генерала, замершая с подносом закусок. – Я готов. И ещё, ведь рабов куда больше, чем нас, так что… - он с самодовольным видом прищурился, - я готов попробовать с двумя сразу!

Гулянка в господском доме продолжалась, а слухи на рабской половине уже набирали обороты. Те, кто ещё вчера причислял Мориарти к мятежникам, сегодня, с испуганной горячностью, перечисляли ужасные эксперименты, которые он собирается проводить на рабах. Будет потрошить направо и налево, копаться в их мозгах, отнюдь не фигурально, не щадя ни женщин, ни детей. Выдуманная биография Мориарти обрастала жуткими подробностями, а машина таким количеством кошмарных приспособлений, какое ни за что не уместилось бы в тех самых трёх ящиках.

Приплели сюда и Шерлока: дескать, тот преследовал Мориарти за жестокие убийства, и теперь избежавший возмездия преступник не преминёт отомстить. И, как это иногда бывает, в чём-то сплетники, в кои-то веки жалеющие загубленную жизнь Шерлока, оказались правы.

В общем сарае, где ночевали последние из дворовых рабов, Шерлок сидел, прислонившись к стене, к которой был прикован цепью. От колодок его освобождать не стали, руки и шея затекли ужасно.

- Они не посмеют, - пробормотал Майкрофт по-французски, проследив за взглядом Шерлока.

Совсем рядом на крюке висела масляная лампа, если её перевернуть, сарай вспыхнет быстрее, чем надсмотрщик сбегает за ключом. Сам Майкрофт, хотя и не был так же надёжно обездвижен, даже не посажен на цепь, вряд ли успел бы помешать Шерлоку.

- По-человечески разговаривай! – рявкнул из угла надсмотрщик.

- Он достаточно безумен, - вздрогнув всем телом, сказал Шерлок. Он слишком много думал в последние часы о машине Мориарти, о том, что она из себя могла представлять, что сделать с его разумом или телом, и был почти готов выиграть эту схватку, избежав её.

- Да дайте уже людям поспать! – сердито крикнул, не открывая глаз, здоровенный парень, весь день крутивший колодезный ворот.

Но братьям ночь предстояла бессонная.

Наутро Мориарти собрал машину и пригласил участников эксперимента для предваряющих слияние исследований.

Эндрю Андерсон, конечно, предпочёл бы иметь в своём распоряжении двух девчонок посимпатичнее, совсем юных, не испорченных непосильным трудом и бесконечными родами, лучше совсем чёрных, запах которых казался ему одуряющим. В крайнем случае, сошли бы любые девчонки. За несколько поколений кровь перемешалась, рабы, особенно домашние, были почти такими же белокожими, как их хозяева, да и кое-какие эксцентричные лорды порой признавали и одаривали титулом прижитое от рабынь потомство. Младший Холмс, к бледной коже которого не приставал загар, щеголял раскосыми глазами и полными губами, захваченными предками-завоевателями где-нибудь в Индокитае. Эндрю с внимательным неодобрением рассматривал новое «приобретение», а «приобретение» - собранную Мориарти машину.

- Совершенство, правда?

- Отнюдь. Она меня убьёт, - заявил младший Холмс. – Может, это и к лучшему.

Да, Джимми, как теперь фамильярно обращался Эндрю к гипнотизёру, выбрал для чистоты эксперимента самых непокорных рабов. Начать следовало с одного, а затем, когда умения Андерсона в новом рабовладении повысятся, добавить и второго.

- Она ещё никого не убила.

- У них были крошечные мозги.

- И что же с ней не так?

- Ищи дурака, - Шерлок довольно улыбнулся, попытался откинуть голову и охнул: ночь в колодке не прошла даром.

- Кажется, я знаю одного такого, - спокойно заявил Мориарти, хотя его не прельщала мысль потерять Шерлока в начале игры. Это было даже хуже насмешки над его детищем.

Шерлок действительно знал грехи, водившиеся за Мориарти. Нет, черноглазый медиум не обворовывал дома, в которые бывал приглашён, и не совращал юных дам, пользуясь гипнотическим даром. Он, как паук, раскидывал сеть, протягивая нить к каждой заблудшей душе, предпочитая делать дела чужими руками. Нити тянулись до самого верха, и поимка Мориарти откладывалась ныне и во веки веков.

Андерсон приказал подать кофе и нетерпеливо наблюдал из кресла, как привели второго Холмса, такого же бледного и длинного, со спутанными кудрявыми волосами, тоже связанного от греха подальше. Этот был рыжий, длинноносый и сохранил ещё следы полноты. Оба брата, по мнению Эндрю, были некрасивы до безобразия, совершенно не походили на сладких чёрных цыпочек, а ещё от них ужасно воняло. О чём он не преминул тут же сообщить вслух.

- Понятия не имею, чем с ними заниматься целыми днями, но чего не сделаешь для королевы и страны, - Эндрю зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой.

Майкрофт при виде машины пошёл красными пятнами.

- О, я вижу, вы оба прекрасно разбираетесь в науке. Хочу сообщить, что у нас есть время до вечера, а вечером она заработает в любом случае. Поэтому если кто-то имеет что сказать против, пусть говорит прямо сейчас, - промурлыкал Мориарти.

- Я… - Майкрофт сглотнул.

- Майкрофт, нет!

- Ты подумал о мамуле, Шерлок?!

- Это могло случиться в любом бою. Она не единственная мать в стране.

Мориарти с видимым удовольствием наблюдал за братьями.

- Это моя жизнь. А своей можешь распорядиться позже.

- Да, но кто же будет первым? Вы заставили меня задуматься, - почти пропел Мориарти.

Оба Холмса замерли.

- И я с печалию гляжу, как солнце клонится к закату, - теперь Мориарти действительно пропел строку из глупого модного романса.

- Понадобятся чертежи, - глухо сказал Майкрофт. – Не обольщайтесь, я знаю, на какой стадии проекта вы их украли.

Эндрю понял, что это надолго, и занялся своими ногтями. Эти трое о нём словно забыли. И в комнате всё ещё воняло.

Вечером главный зал был снова полон. Скатерть сияла белизной, сверкали серебро и фарфор, блестел надраенный рабами паркет. Однако на свободном месте, обычно предназначавшемся для танцев, стояла покрытая простынёй кровать, самая обыкновенная кровать с металлической спинкой. Рядом – что-то вроде металлического комода, от которого провода в пёстрой оплётке тянулись к двум металлическим шлемам, позаимствованным из оружейной коллекции генерала Андерсона. Ещё из комода торчали длинные металлические усы и металлическая рамка с сеткой, похожая на ракетку для детских игр.

- Итак, господа, прошу внимания. Главное событие нашего вечера, - Алан Андерсон трижды хлопнул в ладоши, призывая к тишине. – Представляю вам гениальное изобретение господина Мориарти, настоящего профессора своего дела, да, Джимми, эти чудаки из Королевского Научного Общества будут полными ослами, если не дадут тебе профессорского звания за эту штуку! – он взмахнул руками, и гости захлопали. – Благословляю тебя, сын мой!

Мориарти стоял бледный, с волосами, зачёсанными назад, наряженный в костюм от лучшего портного, которого можно было найти по эту сторону океана, и глаза его напоминали две пылающих адских бездны. Чуть за ним стояла Ирен Адлер, затянутая в чёрный шёлк, и поглаживала хлыст, плотоядно поглядывая на Холмсов.

- Алан, дружище, ты вообразить не можешь, как я благодарен вашему семейству, - Мориарти дружески обнялся со священником. – Итак, я представляю вам юного героя, - он подал знак, и двое рабов вынесли в кресле Эндрю Андерсона, раздающего воздушные поцелуи. Тётушки и кузины восторженно завизжали. – А также вы можете видеть братьев Холмс, известных своими непослушанием и ненавистью друг к другу. Каждый из них рад будет видеть другого на этом месте, но, к счастью, выбор за нами. Кто за то, чтобы душка Эндрю первым обломал старшего? Кричите громче, я не слышу! А младшего? Громче, громче, больше энергии. Ничто так не заряжает аккумулятор мессмерических токов, как радостные клики толпы. Итак, кто-же-кто-же-кто-же-кто? – Мориарти прошёлся туда-сюда, заложив руки за спину.

Майкрофт весь подался вперёд, Шерлок попытался задрать подбородок, насколько это позволяла колодка.

- Этот, - улыбнулся Мориарти, неожиданно втыкая в плечо Шерлока сияющий серебром шприц. – Думал улизнуть, как только тебя развяжут, милый?

Двое охранников-рабов подхватили Шерлока. У того лицо сделалось совсем детское, недоумевающее. Он открыл и снова закрыл рот, потом глаза закрылись сами собой и с уголка одного сбежала слезинка. Майкрофт с посеревшим лицом смотрел, как его брата укладывают на кровать, снимают колодку, привязывают руки к столбикам. Надевают шлем. В шлеме Шерлок напоминал воина со старинной фрески «Погребение героев».

Эндрю Андерсон нацепил второй шлем. Он тоже представлял себя со стороны героем.

- А это безопасно? – спросил он, улыбаясь так, что было больно щекам.

- Абсолютно, - заявил Мориарти и дёрнул рычаг машины.

Шерлока выгнуло дугой. Андерсон продолжал улыбаться.

- Немного щиплет кожу, - заявил он.

Шерлок бился, как рыба на берегу, подскакивая над кроватью, сколько позволяли путы, и совершенно беззвучно.

- Вы убьёте его! Прекратите! – закричал вдруг Майкрофт, рванулся вперёд, и троим охранникам едва удалось его повалить.

- Ещё немного, - снисходительно проворчал Мориарти, потом медленно передвинул рычаг. – Ну вот и всё. Всё-всё-всё, тссс, Майки. Кстати, Дерек, я нашёл отличный способ держать их в узде. Пообещай наказывать одного за другого, а если кто-то сбежит, сварить оставшегося в кипящем масле.

- Ну мы же разумные люди, - Дерек улыбнулся поднимающемуся с пола Майкрофту. – Надеюсь, не придётся доходить до столь жестоких мер. Всё-таки их род старше королевского.

Майкрофта увели, кровать с Шерлоком вынесли, а герой-Эндрю героически вернулся к столу, чтобы как следует выпить. Ему было как-то не по себе, словно он только сейчас осознал, во что ввязался. Стоило протянуть стакан, как его тут же наполнили янтарной жидкостью.

- Ещё, - приказал Эндрю, потом зачем-то оглянулся и принялся разглядывать раба-официанта. Примерно метр восемьдесят, около двадцати лет, три четверти европейской крови, держит кошку… Что за ерунда. Эндрю медленно обвёл взглядом выстроившуюся вдоль стены прислугу. Каждый человек (да он сроду этого слова к рабам не применял) всем своим видом рассказывал целую историю. Помотав головой, Эндрю залпом выпил обжигающий напиток. Стало немного легче.

Из коридора донеслись странные звуки, но Дерек махнул рукой музыкантам.

- Паркет свободен, объявляю танцы!

Дамы с жадностью уставились на героя дня. Каждой хотелось оказаться в центре его внимания.

- Я вас приглашаю, - раздалось вдруг совсем рядом. Ирен Адлер спокойно протягивала Эндрю руку.

Но тому хотелось больше всего оказаться подальше отсюда, в собственной кровати, и чтобы Салли сделала всё сама.

- Я не уме…

- Я просто хочу понять, что вы за человек, - руки у Ирен оказались довольно сильные, и через минуту Эндрю уже неуклюже топтал паркет, обхватив её спину неловко, как спинку стула. Он молчал, он, в общем-то, никогда и не ухаживал за дамами: довольно было всегда готовых расстараться рабынь.

За дверью очнувшегося Шерлока тошнило и выворачивало наизнанку. Едва придя в себя и разобравшись, где находится, он проверил верёвки. Узлы были просто смехотворны, и эти идиоты ещё бросили его в коридоре, в одиночестве, не зная, что после злоупотребления подобными «лекарствами» требовалось кое-что покрепче, чтобы свалить Шерлока надолго.

Сосредоточиться удалось с трудом. Шерлок списал это на остатки циркулировавшего в крови наркотика и принялся за узлы. Настойчивая необходимость гнала его вперёд. Наконец он расправился с верёвками, поднялся, пошатываясь, и толкнул высокие, белые с золотом, двери в зал.

Прямо на него перепуганными глазами глядел Эндрю Андерсон, вцепившийся в спину Ирен так, что женщина вскрикнула.

Необходимость была удовлетворена. Настало время в ужасе оглядеться и понять, что он только что сам завёл себя в ловушку.

Впрочем, Шерлок всё равно не смог бы уйти: после недавней встряски тело отказывалось двигаться. Окончательно исчерпанный странным порывом, Шерлок чувствовал себя игрушкой, у которой кончился завод. Дерек велел охранникам позаботиться об «эксперименте». Двое дюжих парней отвели Шерлока во двор, окатили парой вёдер воды и проводили всё в тот же общий сарай. Шерлок не чувствовал ни радости от того, что остался в мокрой одежде, ведь жара и духота стояла страшная, ни разочарования от неудавшегося побега, только равнодушное опустошение. Он позволил посадить себя на цепь, прислонился к стене и провалился в сонную одурь.

В зале в это время хлопотали вокруг Эндрю, которому сделалось дурно.

- Пить, - попросил Шерлок.

Тяжёлая, душная ночь близилась к рассвету, одежда на Шерлоке давно высохла, а жар не спадал.

- Потерпи, милый, потерпи, - уговаривал брата Майкрофт, вынужденный бессильно наблюдать за Шерлоком от противоположной стены: на эту ночь его тоже связали покрепче.

- Да дайте уже поспать! – снова рявкнул крутильщик ворота.

Все завозились, засопели, застонали во сне.

- Цыц, вы там! – прикрикнул надзиратель.

Наконец сердобольная старушка с кухонь, у которой всё равно была бессонница, шёпотом упросила надзирателя разрешить помочь Шерлоку.

- Ведь нас же и накажут, если помрёт от ихних фокусов, - окончательно убедило надзирателя.

Она кое-как пробралась с миской воды и тряпкой среди разметавшихся по соломе сонных тел и сидела рядом с Шерлоком, меняя мокрую ткань на его горячем лбу, пока не пришло время работы. Днём эта старушка проверяла кухонные помои, чтобы в корм свиньям не попало ничего опасного. С первыми лучами рассвета ей пришлось оставить больного, впавшего в горячечный бред: работа ждала, да и кормилась эта старушка тем, что выловит из помоев.

Утро младшего Андерсона началось поздно. Проснувшись ближе к обеду, он сладко потянулся и предался размышлениям о тёплом шоколадном теле Салли. Стоило позвать её сегодня поменять постель, которую Эндрю испортил, можно сказать, по её вине. Потом его зашёл навестить Дерек, и Эндрю справился о Шерлоке. Хотелось осмотреть новую игрушку как следует, выбрать место для личной метки, а потом уж придумать, чем занять Шерлока.

- Не торопись, братец, всё-таки он твой до известных пределов, - покачал головой Дерек. – Алекс ещё не передал его тебе в собственность, да и вряд ли соберётся. Может быть, лет через десять её величество проявит милость и позволит родне выкупить его.

Эндрю почему-то вдруг ужасно возмутило, что на то, что он уже считал своим, может претендовать кто-то ещё.

- Пределы, пределы, - проворчал он. – Могу я хотя бы приказать состричь эти ужасные непроветриваемые кудри? И раз уж ему предстоит постоянно торчать рядом со мной, можешь перевести его на менее вонючую работу?

- Ладно, братец, отправлю его ко дворецкому. Тина-поломойка совсем стала неповоротливой со своим пузом, пошлём её ткать циновки, - Дерек был рачительным хозяином и прекрасно знал, как использовать любую мелочь в поместье.

Сопровождаемый верным Хадсоном, он спустился во двор, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Мориарти отвешивает оплеуху одному из парней, вчера уводивших Шерлока.

- Мне что, начинать эксперимент заново, пока у вашего хозяина рабы не кончатся? Да он с вас шкуру спустит! Где он? Где он, я тебя спрашиваю, тупая ты обезьяна?

- На работе, известное дело, - пробасил раб, глядя в землю. – Он сперва не шёл, больным прикидывался, так его кнутом быстро вылечили.

Мориарти только зашипел, как рассерженная кошка, но тут заметил Дерека и Хадсона.

- Доброе утро, господа, - повернулся он к ним с самой обворожительной улыбкой. – Не хотите ли посмотреть, во что превратились плоды моих трудов стараниями этих безмозглых созданий?

- Тяните, парни, тяните, - старый Мози, на шоколадном сморщенном лице которого ярко белела куцая бородёнка, улыбнулся, отчего все его морщинки пришли в движение, сунул в рот старую трубку и привалился спиной к бочке. Бочка, предназначенная для помоев и прочей гадости, была водружена на телегу, на которой и сидел, болтая ногами, старик-золотарь. Мози, который был чужд зависти, искренне уверенный, что чем ближе ко дну, тем меньше качает, за последний месяц немного привык к своему «повышению» и искренне считал, что братья уже способны всё делать за него. Запряжённая в телегу кляча лениво обмахивалась хвостом и иногда переступала ногами: мух здесь, у реки, где в воду выходили сточные трубы кухонь и красильни, было неимоверное количество. К бочке тянулись цепи, закреплённые скобами в нескольких местах, после того, как Шерлок раскачал и вынул единственную скобу. И замка не было, кузнецу приходилось работать каждый день, потому что не было замков, способных удержать бывшего детектива.

Майкрофт практически в одиночку тянул склизкую верёвку, на конце которой было закреплено нечто, напоминавшее крючок для ловли гигантских кальмаров. От бледного, покрытого потом и то и дело замиравшего, ища глазами нечто отсутствующее, Шерлока толку было мало. То, что забило большую трубу, наконец поддалось, и братья выволокли на берег покрытое грязью тело.

Старик, переменившись в лице, соскочил с телеги и метнулся к воде. Он склонился над телом и тихо забормотал на жаргоне, которым изъяснялись рабы:

- Тинаш, Тинаш, деточка, ну зачем же ты, терпеть надо было, терпеть, бог терпел и нам велел, грех-то какой…

«Она не сама», - мог бы сказать Майкрофт, и даже оглянулся на Шерлока, не сболтнёт ли брат лишнюю правду, способную погубить старика. Но Шерлок, тяжело дыша, с напряжённым ожиданием уставился в сторону красилен, из-за которых вдруг вывернули и направились к реке четыре фигуры.

- Теперь я понял, чего мне так не хватает с утра. Как будто зудит под кожей. Эндрю Андерсон, - хрипло прошептал Шерлок.

- Спи спокойно, Тинаш, - закрывая девушке глаза и мягко оттаскивая от неё старика, сказал Майкрофт. На том же жаргоне.

- Ты… ты откуда…

- Тише, - приказал Майкрофт. И добавил по-французски: - Положение обязывает.

- Позовите его, - скомандовал Мориарти Эндрю Андерсону, останавливаясь на некотором отдалении, но это было лишне, Шерлок и так потянулся к хозяину, словно компас к магниту, и упал, остановленный рывком цепи. – Отлично. Теперь домой. Нам следует провести некоторые тесты.

- Вначале отмойте его, - брезгливо поморщившись, попросил Эндрю, не сводя глаз с Шерлока. Было, было в нём что-то, в несуразном сочетании черт, по-иному притягательных, чем миловидная прелесть юных рабынек. Любимый плюшевый уродец – хотя ничего такого плюшевого в костлявом и резком Шерлоке не было.

- Это ещё что? – нахмурил брови Дерек, заметив мёртвую девушку. – Тина? Хадсон, разберись, что там с ней вышло, и распорядись, чтобы её закопали. Младшего Холмса привести в порядок и ко мне. А эти пусть продолжают.

- Будет сделано, - кивнул Хадсон.

Андерсоны отправились к поместью, Шерлок потянулся за ними. Майкрофт закрыл лицо руками, не замечая, как оставляет на нём грязные разводы.

Конечно же, хадсоновы дуболомы снова всё перепутали и притащили отмытого, выбритого и наголо остриженного Шерлока прямо в спальню Эндрю Андерсона. Тот хотел было накричать на нерадивых слуг, но замолчал, поражённый, как уместно смотрелась новая игрушка в его покоях.

А Шерлок с порога впился взглядом в разворошённую постель, едва прикрытую бархатной шторой, отгораживающей альков.

Сырые камеры, грязные сараи, сточные канавы – вот что было его жизнью последние несколько месяцев. Он сумел убедить следователей, что работал в одиночку, несмотря на… разное. Майкрофту, видимо, тоже пришлось несладко, и по молчаливому согласию братья не обсуждали эту часть своих жизней. А вот теперь руки сводило от желания взять с полки книгу, вон ту, ощутить под пальцами кожу переплёта, почувствовать в ладонях приятную тяжесть. Память угодливо подкинула желтоватый цвет и шоколадный запах старой ломкой бумаги, шуршание страниц, лёгкий звон стекла, вставленного в дверцу шкафа. Удобная, чистая постель, нежное прикосновение простыни, пусть даже этот идиот, новый хозяин, наверняка собирается отыметь его здесь на всю длину, кровать казалась удивительно манящим местом, желание упасть в её мягкие объятия и потянуться всем телом – почти непреодолимым. Воспоминания о нормальной жизни, казавшейся такой далёкой, неожиданно обрушились на него: мягкая постель, чай, кресло у камина, скрипка, Джон, расследования… Джон.

- Да ты слушаешь меня или нет?

Шерлок очнулся. На его щеке расцветал пунцовый след ладони Андерсона. За спиной хохотали парни Хадсона. В полураскрытую дверь постучали, и появился Мориарти.

- Простите, у меня здесь не… - начал Эндрю. И вдруг понял, что за проверку собирался провести Мориарти. А потом осознание собственной догадливости поразило его. И это совсем сбивало с толку: обычно ведь он отличался самодовольством и не блистал умом. А ещё не был склонен к самоанализу. Стоп, сказал себе Эндрю, или эта цепочка умозаключений никогда не кончится. Он потряс головой и приказал: - Приведи постель в порядок. И штору задёрни. Нет, вначале поставь эти кресла так, чтобы мы могли наблюдать за тобой.

Шерлок беспрекословно подчинился. Это вдруг показалось ему самым естественным. Он развернул два тяжёлых дубовых кресла, совсем не похожих на те, что стояли у них с Джоном дома, на старой съёмной квартире. Болезненная слабость во всём теле как будто отступила на задний план. Андерсон улыбнулся, и как будто стало ещё легче.

Мориарти был доволен. Некоторое время они мирно болтали с Эндрю о том, о сём, то и дело давая стоявшему рядом Шерлоку разные мелкие поручения. Причём тот чувствовал, что подчиняется Мориарти с куда меньшей охотой, лишь потому, что так хочет настоящий его хозяин.

- Теперь возьми это, - Мориарти протянул Шерлоку шляпную булавку, - и проколи себе палец.

Шерлок с сомнением оглянулся на Эндрю. Тот повернулся к Мориарти, потом кивнул Шерлоку. И руки двинулись сами собой. Брызнула кровь. Шерлок опустил руку, не обращая внимания на застрявшую в ней булавку, и рука, и боль воспринимались как что-то постороннее, словно относились не совсем к нему, и снова вопросительно глянул на хозяина.

- Можете идти, - взмахом руки Мориарти отослал охрану. – Он не убежит.

- И пришлите дворецкого, - бросил им вслед Эндрю. – Последнее весьма кстати. Представляю, как он мыл бы полы под надзором этих двоих. Это же нерационально!

Прошло два дня.

Шерлок выносил грязную воду. Колени и локти у него были замусоленными от бесконечного ёрзанья со щёткой на полу. Поясница ныла.

- Что, так плохо? – раздалось вдруг у него за спиной. – Ты ни разу не попытался сбежать, - пояснил Майкрофт. – Тебе совсем плохо?

Сам он, за время нахождения на ответственном посту, а потом и руководства заговором, давно понял то, что младший с его безалаберной работой сейчас проходил на собственной шкуре. Болезнь – это не всегда мягкая постель, тёплое молоко и ласковые руки. Порой она делает тяжёлую работу ещё тяжелее, а иногда становится тем, что мешает тебе выжить.

А ведь и правда, осознал Шерлок, он целых два дня не вспоминал о Майкрофте (благо, перейдя в статус домашней прислуги, теперь ночевал в людской при кухне) и совершенно не желал воспользоваться дарами некоторой свободы.

- У меня и в мыслях не было, - пояснил Шерлок, начиная чувствовать глухое раздражение, и косясь на старика Мози с его лошадью и бочкой.

- Давай, сынок, не задерживай, - беззлобно поторопил Майкрофта Мози, и тот привычным движением опустил трубу насоса в помойную яму. Потом принялся поднимать и опускать ручку. Грязь зачавкала, переливаясь в бочку.

- Спасибо тебе, Майкрофт, что напомнил. И что удержал от опрометчивых решений, - со вздохом пробурчал старший брат.

- И за то, что помогал в разработке этого адского устройства. И за то, что плохо следил за чертежами.

- Ах, вот ты где прохлаждаешься! – раздался рядом голос старшей поломойки, и на затылок Шерлока обрушилась тяжёлая ладонь этой необъятной женщины. – Я за тобой присматриваю, лентяй проклятый! Бросай свои господские привычки! – и она за ухо потащила Шерлока к дому. – Выпороть тебя не мешало бы! Ах ты дылда пустоголовая, ведро-то я за тобой таскать должна?

Да, побег. Ночью, когда его не хватятся новые соседи. Сегодня или завтра, пока дело не дошло до второго сеанса. Сеанса, при одном воспоминании о котором накатывала тошнота и ныли мышцы, ещё не отошедшие от тогдашних судорог. Нет, лучше сегодня же, и наверняка время и расстояние избавят его от этого ужасного желания увидеть, а ещё лучше потрогать Эндрю Андерсона. Словно он, Шерлок, влюблённый мальчишка, а этот идиот – объект его страсти, разве что тёплыми чувствами между ними и не пахло.

Потом он тёр и тёр пол, погрузившись в обдумывание побега. Повязка на пальце давно и безнадёжно промокла, что не сулило ничего хорошего. Царапина ныла, но равномерные, отупляющие движения словно вводили в некое подобие транса. Шерлок не сразу заметил, что на него пялится целая толпа народу: старшая поломойка, дворецкий, которому она нажаловалась, Мориарти, все имевшиеся дома Андерсоны и пара случайных слуг, - куда там двум охранникам. А когда заметил, это вдруг оказалось неожиданно раздражающим. Бесили их пристальные взгляды, дыхание, сопение и перешёптывание, перешагивание с ноги на ногу, вся эта масса бессмысленных мелких движений, копошений, как бесили прежде пустопорожние разговоры с глубокомысленным и важным произнесением общих мест под конец. Кажется, в несчастном коридоре становилось всё теснее и темнее, всё меньше воздуха, пока Шерлок неожиданно не взорвался.

- Вам что, делать больше нечего? – начал он негромко тем тоном, которым в прошлой жизни гонял полицейских и доводил до слёз свидетелей. – Вы бы тоже могли что-нибудь помыть или приколотить за это время…

- Ах, как замечательно, - с восторженной улыбкой всплеснул руками Мориарти.

- Прекрати немедленно! – рявкнул Эндрю, размахиваясь для удара, но Шерлок перехватил его руку и заломил за спину.

- Лучше бы ты сейчас трахал свою Салли, действительно, - прикрываясь хозяином, как щитом, он двинулся к окну в конце коридора. Однако численное превосходство, усталость и странная, ослепляющая и лишающая мыслей ярость оказались против него.

- Аккуратнее, аккуратнее, - слышал он голос Мориарти, ужом пытаясь вывернуться из-под силача-тяжеловеса. Дворецкий, пыхтя, вязал его ноги. Мужчины, сгрудившись, шумно дышали.

- Выпороть, выпороть! – верещала за их спинами старшая поломойка.

- Эндрю, это что, правда, насчёт Салли? – полушёпотом спросил Дерек. – Ну ты и дурак, братец.

И Шерлока действительно выпороли. Дерек считал, что строптивец заслужил серьёзную порку кнутом, но Мориарти настоял на розгах, опасаясь за эксперимент. Эндрю чуть было всё не испортил, вмешавшись, что это его раб, и ему решать, но, к счастью, Дерек никогда не обращал особого внимания на его жалкое мнение. Шерлок был высечен, для чего его пришлось основательно привязать к лавке, да ещё и посадить одного из рабов-силачей сверху, потому что он вырывался, едва не переворачивая лавку.

Следующие два дня Шерлок провёл связанный и в колодке, не позволяющей разбить голову о стену или повредить себе что-нибудь. Сил в его молодом и крепком теле оказалось на удивление много, он кричал, выл, бился и катался по подвалу, словно буйнопомешанный, насколько это позволяли путы. Он не спал, отказывался от еды и пищи, норовя укусить всякого, подошедшего слишком близко, пока совершенно не выдохся.

Когда Мориарти решил, что Шерлок готов к следующему сеансу, его вынесли на белый свет, небритого, с покрасневшими глазами, абсолютно вымотанного. Внутренние часы в кои-то веки подвели Шерлока. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что солнце наполовину ушло за горизонт, а в парадной зале имения уже зажигают свечи.

Тело совершенно не слушалось, а разум постепенно начинал приходить в порядок. Шерлок облизнул пересохшие губы. Его снова собирались выставить на потеху публике. Сколько раз это ещё повторится?

Ему удалось напиться, когда его окатили свежей водой и переодели в чистое. Голова слегка кружилась, и с мыслями было справиться неимоверно трудно. Запах застолья, наполнявший зал, вызвал громкое урчание в животе, рассмешившее охранников. Шерлока уложили на знакомую кровать рядом с проклятой машиной и принялись привязывать, а он даже рукой в ответ пошевелить не мог.

- Обратите внимание, отец Джеффри, - стоя над ним и демонстрируя его, словно научный образец, продолжая собственный разговор, пояснил отец Алан. – Установление связи не одномоментно. Вначале, после сеанса, она действует неимоверно сильно, потом постепенно ослабевает, и нужен следующий сеанс, чтобы подстегнуть её. Обычно она держится дольше, чем организму требуется отойти от пережитого стресса, и трёх сеансов бывает довольно. Здесь же мы столкнулись с чем-то новым, и приходится рисковать, как настоящим учёным-первопроходцам.

- Рисковать приходится в первую очередь мне, - с отвращением глядя на обоих лицемеров, прохрипел Шерлок. Голос, сорванный криками, звучал отвратительно.

Шерлок знал, кто перед ним. Отец Джеффри был известным проповедником, внушавший рабам счастливую мысль о вечной пирамиде мироздания, где каждый должен благодарить бога за отведённое место. Королева являлась наместницей всевышнего на земле, а низшие из низших трудами, страданием и терпением обеспечивали себе лучшие места в раю.

- Вы пошли против божьего миропорядка, молодой человек, - спокойно ответил отец Джеффри, и теперь несёте заслуженное наказание.

- Тогда мы с вами похожи, - улыбка у Шерлока вышла кривой. – Ваша болезнь всегда будет напоминать вам… о важности седьмой заповеди…

- Вам бы стоило покаяться перед столь опасным, особенно для вас, если вы правы, предприятием, а не оскорблять ближних нелепыми измышлениями.

- Если бог существует, я договорюсь с ним без посредничества разных пытающихся монополизировать его идиотов. И вы знаете, что я прав.

- Смотрите-ка, святой отец, - Эндрю Андерсон плюхнулся в кресло для настоящих героев и нацепил шлем. – Мы тут с Джимми говорили о перспективах, так сказать, его общего дела. Вот это масштабный человек! Тысячи солдат, покорных единой воле правителя. Тогда не обойдёшься парой шлемов, надо будет водрузить машину на высокую башню… нет… построить машину размером с башню…

- А правителю – ходить круглосуточно с ведром на голове, чтобы не стать собственным рабом, - раздалось со стола. – Ах, вот для чего, оказывается, нужны короны!

Эндрю вытаращил глаза. Как будто поросёнок на блюде выплюнул печёное яблочко и заговорил с едоком, как будто глава еретического ордена принялся вещать с пылающего костра, Шерлок, обязанный замереть в ужасе от предстоящего, пытался дразнить своих мучителей.

О да, Шерлоку было очень страшно. И это только подстёгивало его кусаться, пока есть зубы.

Что ж, ему удалось по крайней мере рассмешить Мориарти. Тот со смехом нацепил на обритую голову Шерлока шлем и со смехом дёрнул рубильник.

Шерлок приходил в себя медленно и мучительно. Мышцы ныли, никак не удавалось вспомнить, кто он и где. Ах да, он всё в том же зале, на этот раз его побоялись оставить без присмотра.

В двух шагах от кровати, к которой он был привязан, мужчины за столиком играли в карты. И Эндрю Андерсон выигрывал. То, что хозяин был здесь, то, что хозяин побеждал, наполнило грудь Шерлока теплом, гордостью и спокойствием.

- Поднимаю до трёх тысяч, - сказал Мориарти.

- Поддерживаю, - отозвался отец Джеффри. - Господа, с вашего позволения, ставлю Эшли. Неужто она не стоит пяти сотен? Маленькая язычница. Эш на их языке значит «жизнь». Сколько мы ни прививаем им истинную веру, всё без толку. А начинается с того, что просят крестить ребёнка именем, похожим на их варварскую кличку.

Раздался негромкий женский визг.

- Так, милая, теперь зубы покажи, - деловито заявил Дерек. – А как она в постели, святой отец?

- Э, нет, дорогой, это не по моей части.

- Разумеется, не по вашей, - усмехнулся Андерсон. – И не надейтесь, что из вежливости поставим Шерлока, он нам ещё для опытов нужен.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

- Не знаю, что на меня нашло, - обескураженно пробормотал Эндрю. - Поднимаю до пяти тысяч.

- Я вышел, - Дерек со вздохом откинулся, скрипнув стулом.

- Поддерживаю, - весело заявил Мориарти.

- Поддерживаю, - не таким уверенным тоном произнёс отец Джеффри. Что-то звякнуло о стол. – Это довольно ценное издание, хотя сами по себе украшения на переплёте стоят меньше.

- Краденая, ну да бог с ней. Открываемся, - Эндрю зашуршал картами, остальные к нему присоединились. – Нет, прямо сейчас отыграться не выйдет, отец Джеффри, паства ждёт вашего слова с нетерпением. Тётушка Делия будет особенно недовольна.

Шерлоку наконец удалось сфокусировать зрение. Его хозяин сгрёб на поднос деньги, положил сверху старинный молитвенник в драгоценном переплёте, и велел Эшли-Эш отнести всё это в его спальню. Эшли, чёрная, точёная, высокая, похожая на стилизованные статуэтки, которые вырезали из дерева её соплеменники, соблазнительно улыбнулась, повела бёдрами и выплыла из комнаты.

Шерлок представил её в постели Андерсона, и его вырвало.

На этот раз между сеансами прошло целых две недели, очень странных, кстати сказать.

У Эндрю теперь было две новых игрушки, между которыми он буквально разрывался. И кувыркаясь в постели с Эш, он терзался по поводу Шерлока, а дрессируя Шерлока на пару с Мориарти, думал, как там красавица-негритянка. К счастью, он выиграл достаточно денег, чтобы делать ей мелкие подарочки, а раба своего продвинул до помощника по кухне. Эндрю вдруг стало волновать, что Шерлок худенький.

И почти две недели Шерлок таскал дрова и котлы с кипятком, чистил кастрюли, столовое серебро и овощи.

Теперь Шерлок был в курсе всех домашних сплетен.

Однажды на кухне плакала Салли. Говорила сквозь слёзы, что с генералом ей просто повезло, а вот с Эндрю – настоящее, для души, она всегда думала, что настоящее, а он променял её на какую-то выдру.

Самому Шерлоку присутствие Эшли подсознательно не нравилось, и он, неожиданно для себя, начал по-своему наивно баловать Эндрю, насколько у него хватало возможностей. Тайком стащенный на кухне пирожок, украдкой сорванный цветок, поправленный воротник или снятая пылинка, ласковое слово или удачная шутка, таков был незамысловатый набор бедных сокровищ, которыми мог одарить хозяина Шерлок.

Видимо, слишком погрузившись в простые хлопоты, Шерлок не сразу сообразил, что ответить, когда его однажды спросили, зачем он пошёл воевать против рабства.

- Мне не нравится, что с человеческими существами обращаются, как с вещами, - выдал он, наконец вспомнив. – Бьют, продают, выбрасывают.

- И ради этой ерунды ты рисковал жизнью? – удивилась повариха Анна (или, по-кухонному, Анан).

- Ты же сам был господином, - насмешливо поглядел на Шерлока Гугу (крещёный как Хьюго), её сынишка. - Тебя же никто не бил и не продавал.

- Пока существует неравенство, ни за что не угадаешь, на какой стороне ты окажешься, - ответил Шерлок. – И я прямое доказательство тому.

- А я бы ни за что своё место на свободу не променял, - заявил Рудо, почти что белый парень, тот, которому Мориарти велел держать руку над свечкой. Он вытащил из-за пазухи припрятанный окурок сигары и важно закурил. – Я, может, не меньше прав имею на это вино и сигары. Я, может, почти такой же знатный, как ты, разве что меня хозяин не признает. Зато мне не надо искать работу, крышу над головой. Я, между прочим, читать умею, и видал в газетах, что в городе творится, и как в Европе люди мрут, прямо как мухи. Да ещё и в армию меня не заберут. Хозяин обо мне позаботится, и я в том же поместье живу, и сигары я могу курить те же, и бабу трахать ту же, да ещё и тратиться на неё не придётся.

Он захохотал, довольный собственной шуткой и шлёпнул по заднице нагружавшую едой поднос Салли. А Шерлоку вдруг захотелось оказаться рядом с хозяином… или не с хозяином… с кем-то смутным, родным, с кем? У него никак не получалось вспомнить.

- Но ведь хозяева могут сделать с вами что угодно! Разлучить с семьёй, продать, убить, изнасиловать!

- У нас тут такого, слава богу, не бывает, - сообщил Гугу. – Мы всегда молимся за наших хозяев, разумный человек не станет портить своего имущества.

- Там тебя тоже могли убить, изнасиловать, продать. Только никто из этих людей не интересовался твоим благом в прочее время. У нас тут такого и правда не бывает. Вот Тинаш первая, не дай бог соврать, лет уж за пять.

Анан оглянулась туда-сюда, тряхнув множеством мелких косичек, и полушёпотом сообщила Шерлоку:

- А семь-то лет назад, как сейчас помню, ещё только господин Хадсон у нас появился, дочка старого Мози пропала. И нашли её, бедняжечку, только пару лет спустя, когда стали новую канаву рыть, наткнулись. Вот ты, говорят, сыщиком был, ты мог бы того убивца отыскать?

Шерлок только вздохнул, продолжая скрести котёл. Он и так знал, чьих это рук дело.

А потом из города приехал кузен Себастьян.

- Энди, дружище, я слышал, ты деньжатами разжился? Ухватил за хвост удачу. Надеюсь, ты не забыл о нашем маленьком дельце? Почём эту девчонку в игре считали? Тысячу, говоришь? Накину ещё две сотни, да сколько у тебя там денег осталось?

- Три тысячи с мелочью… - пролепетал ошеломлённый Андерсон.

- Итого останется тысячи две. Выпишешь новый вексель, а этот бросим в камин и забудем, как страшный сон. Только вот незадача. Мне как раз нужны деньги на обзаведение, я ведь женюсь на дочке губернатора, слыхал? Придётся перепродать твои долги, а там… Как бы тебя самого не перепродали, - Себ захохотал.

- Себ, если ты мне друг… Ты же можешь подождать ещё немного? – Эндрю занервничал. Вряд ли старший брат погасит его долги, тем более сейчас, когда всплыла вся эта история с Салли.

- Я бы подождал, да вот только ты что-то не торопился в этот раз. Трахал мою собственность, тратил мои деньги, - нахмурился Себ. – Да и дружеские вылазки прежних дней… Когда мы последний раз кутили?

- Мне не на что… - проблеял Эндрю. Он вспомнил последнюю прогулку с Себом по городским кабакам и борделям, и даже застонал от обиды, как давно это было. Да, рабыни были старательны, но девочки, продававшие любовь за деньги, знали такие штуки…

- …как в старые добрые времена. Ты, я и …Шерлок.

- Шерлок? – глядя на Себа непонимающими глазами, переспросил Эндрю. – В каком смысле Шерлок? Вы с ним тоже дружбу водили? В университете?

Себ расхохотался в голос.

- Как тебе такое в голову пришло? Нет, я просто нырну в вашу тёплую постельку. Что? Нет? Ты до сих пор его не? Тогда ты ещё больший дурак, дорогой кузен, чем в обществе принято о тебе думать.

- Ты же знаешь, я не интересуюсь мальчиками, - Эндрю вяло поморщился.

- Ради такого случая мог бы, - Себ смотрел на него, как на идиота, не представляющего ценности попавшего в его руки бриллианта. – Ну, вот что. Давай-ка ты сдашь мне его в пользование пару раз, и я прощу тебе остаток суммы.

- Но тебе же никогда не нравилось насилие, - из последних сил попытался сопротивляться Эндрю, чувствуя какой-то подвох.

- Вот именно, - довольно ухмыльнулся Себ. – Вот именно. Я слышал о подробностях ваших с Мориарти фокусов. Ты же можешь. Эксперимент, Энди!

Эндрю почувствовал просыпающийся исследовательский азарт.

- Надеюсь, тебя не смутит моя голая… спина, - усмехнулся Себ, разрывая вексель.

- Я тебя, потаскун, во всех видах видел, - засмеялся Андерсон, наконец успокаиваясь.

Шерлок пришёл с кухни, его одежда и отрастающие волосы пропитались запахами готовящегося ужина. Он протянул Андерсону тёплый пирожок и осторожно прикоснулся к руке, передавая свой скромный дар. И лишь потом опасливо покосился на Себа. Шерлок никак не мог усвоить хитрую науку услужения: когда надо здороваться, когда – подлизываться, а когда стоит быть совершенно незаметным.

- Поверни моё кресло лицом к алькову, - приказал Эндрю. – А потом отдёрни штору и разбери постель.

- А кресло Се… господина Уилкса?

Одного движения брови Эндрю было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок раздвинул занавес и обустроил сцену. Ему ещё не доводилось прикасаться к этим прохладным простыням, но, находясь в последнее время ближе к привычным условиям жизни, он немного утолил свою тоску по ним, и с ужасом предчувствовал, что глупость, пришедшая ему когда-то в голову, имеет все шансы сбыться. Он ещё раз тревожно поглядел на хозяина и его гостя, и предполагаемые варианты развития вечера неожиданно показались ему довольно мрачными.

Эндрю глянул на своего раба не менее встревоженно. Шерлок и так продержался почти две недели. Вопросы и сомнения были дурным симптомом, предвестием надвигающегося отката. Не случится ли на этот раз всё ещё стремительнее? Не пора ли запирать Шерлока под замок, пока он не начал буянить?

Но Себ ждал и уже хмурился.

- Раздевайся и ступай в постель, - приказал Эндрю.

- Не спеши, - Себ начал тоже неторопливо раздеваться. – Просто сними всё и встань вон там, а я на тебя полюбуюсь.

- Вы хотите меня предложить своему гостю? – неожиданно спросил Шерлок. Его руки замерли на пуговицах грубой рубахи.

- Да, Шерлок.

Эндрю снова царапнуло ощущение неправильности, подвоха.

- Но я же ваш.

- Ты хотел, чтобы Я сделал это с тобой? – ошеломлённо поднял брови Эндрю.

- Нет! – не менее ошеломлённо отшатнулся Шерлок. – Я просто не думал, что вы отдадите меня кому-то.

- Но я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это для меня. Сделал бы это для него, как для меня.

Эндрю понял, что путается, а Шерлок просто стоял и смотрел на него удивлённо. Чёрт возьми, да ведь он же никак не собирался делать это для Эндрю!

- Я хочу, - медленно и с расстановкой произнёс Андерсон, глядя Шерлоку в глаза, - чтобы ты сделал это для него так, как сделал бы для того, кого любишь.

И тут Эндрю почувствовал нечто тонкое, нематериальное, но весьма ощутимое и вполне себе реальное. Как будто он напрягает невидимые мускулы собственной воли, входит в чужой разум, и стены чужой крепости медленно падают перед ним.

- Как я сделал бы это для Джона, - не разрывая контакта глаз, прошептал Шерлок.

- Для Джона, - эхом повторил Эндрю.

Шерлок медленно отвернулся и двинулся к Себу, пробурчавшему что-то вроде «ну вы и извращенцы». Эндрю даже завидно стало – его раб смотрел на этого засранца как на величайшую драгоценность в мире, словно светясь изнутри от счастья быть рядом… с кем, господи, с Себастьяном Уилксом, мелким хищником, развращённым циником и беспринципным дельцом…

Белое тело Шерлока светилось в полумраке алькова, белее простыней. Его не успевшие загрубеть от работы руки, правда, не такие холёные, как прежде, легко пробежали по телу самодовольно улыбнувшегося Себа. Вскоре тот, разомлевший, опустился на кровать, откинулся на спину и широко развёл ноги.

- Ну, довольно щекотки, - проворчал он, довольно грубо заставляя Шерлока встать на коленки и направляя его лицо к своему паху.

Из кресла Эндрю не было видно всех подробностей, только как движутся плечи и тёмная макушка, зато открывался отличный вид на шикарную задницу Шерлока.

- Разве в университете он бы мне такое позволил? – сладко постанывая от удовольствия, пробормотал Себ. – Эй, полегче, а то я так пропущу основное блюдо!

Но Шерлок довольно долго и умело держал его на грани. Он не прервал своих движений, даже когда в дверь постучали.

- Господин Эндрю, господин Себастьян не у вас? Господин Дерек просил передать, что ожидает его в кабинете.

- Чёрт! Дерек! О боже правый! Грёбаная сделка века! – Себ суетливо вскочил. – Не думал, что он так быстро освободится. Или что у нас всё так затянется? Ну-ка, приятель! – он живо обошёл Шерлока, стоявшего на коленях перед кроватью, ткнул его носом в постель, торопливо вошёл и кончил за несколько считанных движений. – Какой тугой, чёрт побери! О! О! Вот оно!

Едва отойдя от оргазма, Себ быстро вынул, звонко шлёпнул Шерлока по заднице и в минуту оделся.

- Я ещё навещу тебя как-нибудь, Энди! Эшли до вечера твоя! – бросил он, стремительно выходя.

Шерлок остался потерянно сидеть на кровати, словно чего-то ожидая.

- Приведи в порядок себя и комнату, - приказал Андерсон, стараясь не обращать внимания на приличный стояк раба. – Давай, давай, живее! Теперь ступай и пришли мне Эшли.

- Да, хозяин, - Шерлок вышел из комнаты, глаза у него были странно затуманенными.

- Шерлок, Шерлок, что с тобой? – Майкрофт потряс брата за плечо.

Тот не сразу пришёл в себя, так и продолжал медленно, кругами, тереть обнажённую кожу мокрым речным песком. Моргнув пару раз, он осознал, что сидит нагишом на мелководье, и кое-где уже успел расцарапать себя до крови.

- Майкрофт… что ты здесь делаешь? Как же ты выбрался?

Майкрофт только головой покачал. Уже лет тридцать Шерлок предпочитал не задавать подобных вопросов, предпочитая догадываться обо всём самостоятельно.

- Сам-то ты… - начал он, но Шерлок остановил его жестом.

Итак, у младшего были неприятности, о которых он рассказывать не хотел. Неужели он, Майкрофт Холмс, ошибся в своих оценках насчёт Эндрю Андерсона?

- Если можешь, беги, - Шерлок медленно оделся и побрёл в сторону имения. – Я уже не могу.

Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Кожа горела от чужих ненавистных прикосновений, хотелось выпить уксуса, чтобы сжечь язык и губы за то, что они вытворяли сегодня. А хуже всего было то, что он вспомнил Джона. КАК он вспомнил Джона.

Ему срочно требовалось увидеть хозяина.

Они столкнулись в одной из аллей сада.

- Где ты был? Я места себе не нахожу! – выпалил Эндрю, хватая Шерлока за шкирку. – Тебя надо запереть!

- Нет! – закричал Шерлок. – Нет! Я не вынесу разлуки с вами! Нет!

- Скорее! – закричал Андерсон. – Огня! Да помогите же кто-нибудь!

Шерлок упал на землю и забился. Сбежались люди. Идти сам он не мог, но из чужих рук вырывался отчаянно. Наконец он был связан и заперт, чтобы не навредить себе. Следующие два дня бывший детектив снова бился и выл, но на этот раз в голосе вместо ярости сквозили тоска и безнадёжность.

Эндрю тоже пришлось запереть в собственных покоях, чтобы он не заночевал под окошком подвала.

Третий сеанс проходил уже не с такой помпой, как первые два. Андерсон пришёл, а Шерлок был приведён в гостевую комнату, где Мориарти с самого начала собирал машину. Здесь явно прибавилось механизмов, на столе валялся ещё один шлем, работа над которым ещё, судя по всему, не была закончена. Алан отправился в город по срочным делам, Дерек инспектировал плантации, гости как-то все разъехались, и кроме двоих участников эксперимента, Мориарти и очаровательной Ирен в комнате никого не было. Джеймс заканчивал последние приготовления, в последний раз проверяя машину.

Шерлок вдруг ощутил всё с небывалой чёткостью – удивительно чистую и светлую комнату; ясное, промытое окно чуть приоткрыто, прохладный воздух утра, льющийся в открытую створку, пахнет сырой землёй и цветами. Муха бьётся, позвякивает металл о металл… Разум вернулся на миг - словно последнее просветление умирающего.

Хихиканье Андерсона, удобнее устраивающегося в кресле, разбило ясность момента, как хрупкую фарфоровую чашку. Откат для него, со всей очевидностью, прошёл быстрее и легче, чем для Шерлока, и Эндрю снова корчил из себя героя.

- А какие новые возможности появятся у меня в этот раз? – спросил он с почти детским любопытством. – Мне уже практически удалось влезть к нему в голову. Я подавил его волю своей, и он такое вытворял… Я смогу призывать его мысленно?

- Ну-ка, ну-ка, - рука Джима замерла на рубильнике.

И Андерсон пустился в хвастливое описание происшествия с Себом, утопая в ненужных гнусных подробностях.

- Вам – как врачу, - предварил он рассказ, покосившись на Ирен. Та невозмутимо кивнула.

Шерлоку захотелось вцепиться в горло Андерсона, но вымотанное истерикой тело не слушалось. Он хотел бы съязвить, но воспоминание о произошедшем, даже в тогдашнем состоянии заставившее скрести кожу до боли, сейчас придавливало, подобно паровому прессу, и когда Мориарти дёрнул рубильник, Шерлок принял это почти с благодарностью.

- ...нет, этот сеанс не последний, - услышал он сквозь накатывающую дурноту. – Чем- то этот экземпляр отличается от предыдущих, немногочисленных, по чести сказать, и дело даже не в дороговизне, я вкладываю свои душевные силы в каждое соединение. К тому же, скоро к вам присоединится ещё один.

«Зачем нам третий? – думал Шерлок, проваливаясь во тьму. – Зачем нам чёртов третий?»

Из комнат Мориарти Эндрю вышел с твёрдым убеждением: Шерлок должен служить ему и только ему. Он тут же направился к Дереку и заявил, что с этого дня Шерлок становится его личным камердинером. И точка. Дерек удивлённо фыркнул – от кого-кого, а от Эндрю такого тона он никогда не ожидал. Однако не далее, как вчера, он получил письмо от старшего брата, Алекса, в котором генерал давал карт-бланш на всё, связанное с экспериментом, и обещал ближе к зиме навестить имение лично. Поэтому Дерек лишь рукой махнул: забирай.

С этого дня все заботы Шерлока были посвящены исключительно Эндрю. Он и сам не знал, какие задатки няньки в нём скрыты. К тому же, у Шерлока одно время был перед глазами отличный пример. Но кто же научил его заботе, вспомнить никак не получалось. Зато он вспомнил дедуктивные навыки, они весьма пригодились, чтобы предугадывать желания хозяина.

Теперь вместо котлов он чистил костюмы и обувь, играл с Эндрю в поло, организовывал тайные встречи с Салли и сопровождал хозяина во время конных прогулок с Ирен.

Лето истончалось, прохладными вечерами Шерлок выносил на открытую веранду керосиновую лампу, укутывал хозяина пледом и читал ему труды европейских философов. В библиотечке Эндрю оказались всё сплошь бульварные романы, и Шерлок тайком вынес для него книги из кабинета генерала. Содержание проскальзывало мимо сознания Шерлока, но Эндрю отмечал, что у него приятный голос, и это не могло не радовать.

Иногда к ним тайком пробиралась Ирен, следила из-за шпалеры, оплетённой виноградом, где вечно лежала тень, горящими глазами, как пантера из засады.

Мориарти считал, что состояние Шерлока стабилизировалось, и на следующем сеансе можно будет подключить Майкрофта. Они с хозяином беседовали об этом, не стесняясь присутствия Шерлока, и Шерлок начинал сгорать от ревности: зачем, зачем им третий? Салли была такой же необходимой частью жизни хозяина, что и поглощаемая им еда, хотя иногда, сгорая от желания услужить, Шерлок жаждал заменить и женщину в его постели, и еду в его тарелке, чтобы никто и ничто не могло встать между ним и хозяином. Но что мог дать хозяину этот нелепый, посторонний человек? Шерлок угадал его в неряшливом, некрасивом рабе, который как-то подобрался к нему в тихом месте, видимо, заранее пытаясь втереться в доверие.

- Уходи, Майкрофт. Тебе здесь не место, - заявил Шерлок прямо. – Иначе я не поручусь за твою жизнь.

- Я не могу вот так всё бросить. Люди… Прости. Потерпи ещё немного, - Майкрофт попытался дотронуться до его плеча, но Шерлок сердито отстранился.

Ему было некогда, он искал для хозяина улетевший в кусты мяч. Хозяин ждал его.

А Майкрофт, если не образумится, пусть пеняет на себя.

Всё было даже слишком хорошо и мирно.

Тихим, ещё тёплым днём, когда Мориарти был занят своей наукой, Ирен и Эндрю прогуливались верхом вдоль почти убранных полей, а Шерлок сопровождал их молчаливой тенью. С некоторых пор ему тяжело стало поддерживать разговор этих двоих, наполненный мудрёными цитатами и скрытыми намёками. Но то, что скоро Салли придётся потесниться, он отлично понимал.

Вдруг отчаянный женский крик раздался со стороны деревьев, росших на меже. Шерлок первым направил лошадь туда, Ирен и Эндрю последовали за ним.

Рабы, копавшие картофель, продолжали свою работу, словно ничего не происходило. Возле деревьев паслись лошади и мирно покуривали два надсмотрщика, отвернувшись от ужасной сцены. Господин Хадсон навалился на плачущую девушку, и характер его действий не вызывал сомнений. Бедняжка звала на помощь, но никто не собирался её спасать.

- Заткнись! – Хадсон ударил её наотмашь.

Сбив лошадью вставших на пути надсмотрщиков, Шерлок соскочил с неё и бросился к Хадсону. Тот сперва оторопел от неожиданности, позволив отбросить себя в сторону крепким ударом, но скоро вскочил на ноги и, даже не застегнувшись, кинулся на Шерлока. Его ребята тоже хорошо знали своё дело, на помощь к поднявшимся двоим со стороны поля спешили ещё двое, по дороге успевшие приложить кнутом зазевавшихся рабов.

- Что здесь происходит? – рявкнул Андерсон с лошади, возвышаясь над кучкой надсмотрщиков, поваливших и бивших его раба.

- Учим… вежливости… - пропыхтел Хадсон, жестом приказывая остальным прекратить.

- Это мой раб, и только я имею право его наказывать!

- Вот как? – усмехнулся Хадсон. – А у меня другие сведения.

- Не думаю, что господин генерал порадуется, если вы погубите наш эксперимент. На вашем месте я не торопилась бы, а позволила Дереку определить силу наказания, - вмешалась Ирен, к которой жалась испуганная девушка, пытавшаяся прикрыться остатками платья. – Он напал на тебя, милая?

Та испуганно кивнула.

Остальные рабы, всё-таки бросившие работу, сгрудились около.

- Посмотри, что из-за тебя творится, дура! – погрозила девушке кулаком худая женщина в пёстром платье. – Вбила себе в голову какую-то любовь! Потерпела бы пять минут, ничего бы с тобой не стало, ещё бы господин Хадсон подарочек какой подарил. Слушай, слушай, что мать говорит!

- Да не реви ты, - немного грубовато сказал парень, в чьих жилах негритянская кровь явно смешалась с индейской. – Я ж тебя прощу. Хоть говорил тебе, дурёхе, веди себя скромнее.

- А ну работать! – прикрикнул Хадсон, и одни надсмотрщики тут же взялись за кнуты, а другие связали Шерлока. – Погрузите этого на мою лошадь, мы едем в имение. А ты иди… пока… коз-за!

Сперва Дерек только посмеялся, услышав обо всей этой истории, но оторвался от обеда и спустился во двор «вершить судилище».

- Так теперь у нас есть свой Дон Кихот? – благодушно спросил он, выковыривая застрявший между зубов кусочек мяса и поглядывая то на Шерлока с разбитой физиономией, стоящего на коленях, то на замечательный фингал Хадсона. – Неплохой удар, а? Ну трахнул бы он её, эка невидаль.

- А потом вы не досчитались бы ещё одного человека, - бестрепетно глядя на него снизу вверх, заявил неисправимый раб. – Сколько девушек «сбежали» от притеснений Хадсона? Тинаш и Акоко вы нашли, а…

- Заткни свой поганый рот, - нависая над Шерлоком, прорычал Хадсон. – Ничего ты мне не пришьёшь, ты, подстилка! И для тебя теперь – ГОСПОДИН Хадсон.

Дерек зевнул.

- Неизбежные издержки. Ты, конечно, Хадсон, будь поаккуратнее впредь, моё терпение не безгранично, но пока-то от тебя для хозяйства больше пользы, чем вреда. А выходку Шерлока я не могу оставить безнаказанной при всём уважении к тебе, Джимми. Всё-таки он на надсмотрщика напал, а сейчас многие на север смотрят… Пять ударов хлыстом. И собери всех, Хадсон, пусть им будет наука.

- Благодари господина Андерсона за его доброту! – Хадсон ухватил Шерлока за шкирку и ткнул носом в пыль. – Я сам тобой займусь.

- Но это мой… - начал Эндрю.

Дерек только усмехнулся.

Вечером рабов из дома и с ближайших плантаций согнали на широкий хозяйственный двор. Шерлока привязали к столбу, у которого наказывали нерадивых рабов. Рот ему предусмотрительно завязали.

Шерлоку было страшно – он знал, что хороший удар кнута может содрать кожу, сломать позвоночник. Надежда была только на то, что Хадсон дорожит своим местом и не ослушается Дерека. Но хуже всего было, что его хозяин оказался бессилен, его оскорбляли, а он не мог ответить. Ничего, если сегодня Шерлок останется жив… он же наверняка должен вспомнить что-то про яды…

Хадсон поднял кнут. Толпа зашевелилась.

«Помни, испортишь материал – сам займёшь его место», - тихое обещание Мориарти, его безумные чёрные глаза никак не хотели уходить из памяти Хадсона.

- Это тебе за то обвинение в убийстве, - кнут со свистом рассёк воздух, Шерлок охнул и повис на высоко привязанных руках.

- Это за твой длинный язык, - Шерлок почувствовал, что кожа на спине лопнула и потекла кровь.

- Это за Тинаш, Акоко и прочих.

- Это за то, что поднял на меня руку.

- А это за мою бывшую жёнушку. Когда мы разобьём ваше босоногое ополчение, я навещу её и закончу то, что начал. Теперь я буду очень внимательно следить за тобой, Холмс, и если ты оступишься, как бы тебя не нашли лет через десять, прокладывая канаву.

Ирен и Эндрю тоже наблюдали за экзекуцией со своих мест, для них поставили кресла буквально в шаге от происходящего. Ноздри женщины хищно раздувались, втягивая запах свежей крови.

- У меня есть просьба к вам, я уверена, вы не откажете даме, - шепнула она, наклоняясь к самому уху Андерсона. – Я знала Шерлока когда-то, он был прекрасен, блистателен…. Сейчас от него прежнего мало что осталось, и я боюсь совсем не успеть. Позвольте мне… Услышав о том, что вы устроили с Себом… Я даже позволю вам наблюдать, если вам это нравится.

Эндрю обернулся на неё, словно по-новому замечая, как маленькая сильная рука поглаживает рукоять хлыста, как остры покрытые алым лаком коготки, которые Ирен готова запустить в плоть его Шерлока, как красны от помады – или от свежей крови? – готовые присосаться к нему губы…

- Нет, - решительно заявил он. – Я… Я больше никогда и никому этого не позволю.

- Но это же чистое безумие! – возмущённо кричал тем же вечером Эндрю на Мориарти. – Всё это сразу доконает его!

- Напротив, - спокойно отвечал гипнотизёр. – Если грянет кризис, он-то как раз его и доконает.

- Джимми, поклянись мне.

- Я сам не хотел бы его потерять, Энди.

- Джимми…

- Итак, где он?

- В моей кровати, - признался Андерсон. – Я никому не мог доверить уход за ним.

- Ой-ой-ой! Да тут любовью пахнет! – всплеснул руками Мориарти.

- Джимми, что за чушь. Он мой, и я не сумел защитить его, а теперь хочу должным образом позаботиться о нём. Поклянись мне снова, Джимми, поклянись мне снова! Никто не проводил больше трёх сеансов. Поклянись, что четвёртый безопасен для Шерлока!

- Не опаснее, чем любой из предыдущих.

- Но ты совершенно уверен…

- Да, - устало и раздражённо в сотый раз повторил Джим.

- Но он…

- Да, разумеется.

- Но… - Шерлок завозился на лабораторной кровати, где лежал ничком, и Андерсон снова вскочил со своего места. Джим поднялся, снова усаживая его, и не глядя опустил рубильник. Шерлок выгнулся так, что верёвки едва удержали его.

В комнате Эндрю было не прибрано и не проветрено. Он сидел на тахте и читал вслух довольно откровенную древнеримскую поэзию. Шерлок лежал рядом на животе. Спина заживала на удивление быстро, просто потому, что хозяин велел ему побыстрее поправляться, и он поправлялся. Голос хозяина исцелял и успокаивал. А латынь… он ведь когда-то, кажется, знал латынь?

- Себ сердит на меня, требует денег, - сказал Эндрю, вдруг прервав чтение. – Или тебя. Но я его сюда больше не пущу. А денег у меня нет.

- Хотите, я напишу своему поверенному, - неожиданно предложил Шерлок. – У меня много денег. И все они ваши, всё моё – ваше. Весь я – ваш.

- А что, это идея, - Эндрю вернулся к чтению.

Когда раны Шерлока зажили, Андерсон приказал ему по-прежнему ночевать в кровати хозяина.

- Твоё место рядом со мной.

Через пару дней, зайдя на кухню за обедом для хозяина, Шерлок услышал, как Салли пожаловалась Рудо на охлаждение Эндрю. Тот в ответ отпусти пошлую шутку в адрес Андерсона и принялся щекотать Салли. На этот раз Шерлок не мог не вступиться за честь своего господина. За драку его заперли, разлучили с хозяином, и это было так больно, так больно…

Между тем Мориарти готовился к прорыву в науке. Хмурым днём в конце октября Шерлок столкнулся у его кабинета с этим типом, Майкрофтом, которого держали двое головорезов Хадсона, из вольных надсмотрщиков.

- Сегодня у нас не обычное исследование, сегодня великий день, - радостно потирая руки, заявил Мориарти.

Шерлок свирепо взглянул на Майкрофта. Даже его ума хватило понять, что сегодня тот день, когда между Шерлоком и хозяином влезет этот третий. Он хотел кинуться на проклятого, уродливого, рыжего и носатого, вонючего, старого, старого, старого! с кулаками, но хозяин велел лечь и вести себя смирно, и он лёг, и вёл себя смирно, и на этот раз шлемы надели на троих.

- Ну, - насмешливо спросил Мориарти, стоило Шерлоку открыть глаза. – Что скажешь?

- Вы… ыыы… - губы не слушались, и секунду спустя Шерлок сообразил, что это было и к лучшему.

«Выбор, - чуть было не сказал он. – Право выбора – вот за что я пошёл на войну».

Дерек и Эндрю сидели на веранде, потягивая вино.

- Что, этого тоже сперва на кухню пристроить, или сразу к тебе в постель? – усмехнулся Дерек.

- Да он уже там, - довольно сознался Эндрю.

- По-моему, никакого проку в этих экспериментах, - Дерек протянул бокал, и раб налил ему ещё. – Что толку от раба, который ходит за тобой, как телок за мамкой? Ничего, вот приедет Алекс, пусть сам разбирается.

Эндрю показалось, будто пол под ногами колеблется.

В это время в его комнате, устроившись в его креслах, братья Холмс обсуждали своё будущее.

- Ты должен бежать сегодня же, - утверждал Шерлок.

- Но мы ещё не закончили здесь.

- Знаю, - сказал Шерлок.

Мысли брата неожиданно стали прозрачны для него. То ли в машине что-то разладилось, то ли это был отдалённый эффект экспериментов с телепатией времён их молодости, но появление Майкрофта внесло в систему Эндрю-Шерлок хаос. Два идеальных холмсовских ума заработали в тандеме, и выстроенных барьеров, которые надо было обрушивать искусственным путём, между ними неожиданно не оказалось.

- Не думай слишком громко, - попросил Шерлок. – Я ведь могу тебя выдать, если он спросит. Потом, когда тебя не будет рядом.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Ему теперь тоже было известно больше, чем Шерлок хотел бы рассказать. То, как Андерсон обошёлся с ним… И за всем этим Майкрофт видел братскую любовь, знание, что он и так считает себя виноватым, и нежелание это чувство в нём усугублять. Эх, Шерлок-Шерлок, как же Майкрофт мог теперь его оставить… И приезд генерала… ведь оставалось совсем немного.

- Он меняется, - тихонько сказал Шерлок. – И я меняюсь, это-то хуже всего. Ты должен уходить немедленно, немедленно, пока сам не изменился слишком сильно. А обещание Дерека не бери в голову. За меня есть кому заступиться.

Он раскрыл шкаф и вытащил хранившиеся там милые сладости, прибережённые для хозяина, и бутылку виски, и тёплые вещи. Денег у Эндрю практически не водилось, но и эти жалкие гроши Шерлок выгреб, вскрыв ящик стола, прибавил к ним старинный молитвенник, выигранный у отца Джеффри, и оставшееся от матери Эндрю кольцо. Потом, подумав, вернул кольцо в стол. К сожалению, оружия в этой комнате не водилось.

Они тайком выбрались из дома, и Шерлок отвлёк конюхов, пока Майкрофт крал из конюшни лошадь.

- Езжай, и храни тебя бог, - едва слышно прошептал Шерлок. Да, бывали случаи, в которых и его атеизм давал сбои. - Береги себя, Майкрофт. Третий нам ни к чему.

Как в сгущающемся тумане, Шерлок побрёл назад, к хозяину. Кажется, ему пытались помешать, что-то кричали про побег, били и требовали, но он только тянул руки и шептал:

- Хозяин… Хозяин… Хозяин…

- Да прекратите же! – раздался совсем рядом голос Дерека. Тот стоял над Шерлоком, утирая мокрый лоб. – Я сказал, хватит, Хадсон! Совсем чёрт знает до чего дошли со своей наукой. Вы бьёте этого, а достаётся обоим.

- Как это? – не понял Хадсон.

- У моего брата точно такие же синяки! Сам чёрт не разберёт, что творится. Ладно, отдайте оболтусу этому этого мерзавца, заприте их обоих к чёртовой матери в его комнате, пока Алекс не приехал, от греха подальше, и чёрт с ними!

Их заперли – ну и пусть. Их заперли вместе. Шерлок был здесь, можно было протянуть руку и дотронуться. Это было главное.

Эндрю протянул руку и дотронулся. Кажется, с прошлого раза расстояние ещё сократилось.

В очередной раз этого расстояния совсем не оказалось. Был только Шерлок, которого немедленно следовало по-хозяйски властно притянуть к себе, сгрести, как рассыпанные сокровища, и Шерлок тоже мечтал об этом, его сознание было сейчас для Андерсона открытой книгой. И в уголке книжной страницы пером было нацарапано: «ДЖОН».

- Кто такой Джон?! – Эндрю резко перевернул Шерлока на спину и уселся сверху. – Отвечай! – пощёчина обожгла щёку Шерлока. – От-ве-чай! Кто! Такой! Джон!

От неожиданно сильных оплеух Андерсона голова Шерлока моталась туда-сюда.

- Никто… - наконец прошептал Шерлок. – Никто. Только вы. Я только ваш. Ваша постель, и тело в вашей постели, и пища к вашему столу… Не желаете ли нацедить пинту крови к обеду? Не прикажете ли мне снять кожу, чтобы прикрыть вас от ветра?

За окном, доводя до безумия, выла осенняя буря. В жарко натопленной комнате Эндрю, подозревающий, что генерал, вернувшись, отнимет у него Шерлока, неистово, ненасытно брал предложенное, заполнял Шерлока собой, выгрызал и выцарапывал на нём свои метки, тут же зализывая кровь.

- Я не отдам ему тебя, не отдам, он не посмеет, - шептал Эндрю.

- Он не отберёт, Майкрофт убьёт его раньше, - успокаивал его с тем же жаром Шерлок.

Утром, поглядев на Шерлока, Эндрю испугался, что тот будет отходить от этой ночи дольше, чем от порки.

- Шерлок, - осторожно потряс он за плечо раба. – Шерлок, что ты там говорил вчера про Майкрофта?

- Засада, - сонно пробормотал Шерлок. – На дороге будет засада…

Когда лакей принёс им завтрак, Эндрю потребовал немедленной встречи с Дереком.

Шерлок проспал почти до вечера. Всё тело ломило, в голове стоял туман. Кажется, он сделал что-то, чего не следовало… Но хозяин вроде бы на него не сердился. Нет. Он даже что-то принёс Шерлоку. Развернув синий бархат, Шерлок увидел хрупкую, нежную скрипку.

- Страдивари, - прошептал он. – Мой Страдивари. Здесь? Откуда? Его же отобрали при аресте.

- Я снова надул Себа. Пообещал то, чего не дам. Правда, в придачу пришлось отдать ему кольцо моей матери, но для этого поганца нет ничего невозможного.

- Я действительно подумываю, не сварить ли этого нахала живьём в кипящем масле, - скривившись, проворчал Дерек. – Какие мерзкие звуки.

Стекольщики ставили на веранде зимние рамы. Соперничая с пилами, визжала скрипка. Шерлок пытался играть, скрипка не слушалась.

До приезда генерала оставалось три дня. Листья дикого винограда были красными, красными.

Как только раздался резкий свист, северяне, работавшие на поле у дороги, ловко повалили и связали надсмотрщиков, а потом залегли в канавах. Стоило карете приблизиться, поперёк дороги рухнул ствол. Не в силах удержать лошадей, возница прыгнул в сторону, но никто не стал его преследовать. Карета врезалась в завал и перевернулась. Завизжали покалечившиеся лошади. Колёса продолжали крутиться в воздухе, а люди уже облепили карету, рвали дверцу.

- Здесь только какие-то мешки! – крикнул один из бывших солдат. – Где генерал?

И тут карета взорвалась.

Лейтенанту Лестрейду, бывшему инспектору полиции, повезло больше прочих. Взрывной волной его отбросило, слегка оглушив, и приложило плечом о ствол дерева. Зная, что наверняка следом за бомбой на колёсах придут люди, он скатился в канаву и, пригибаясь, поспешил прочь, надеясь, что его не заметили, пока завеса дыма не развеется. Кроме пары деревьев на меже, укрыться в поле было совершенно негде, но на дальнем краю тростник в канаве ещё не был вырублен. Там Лестрейд отсиделся до ночи. Он видел, как разобрали завал, а едва стемнело, отправился в тайное убежище, где был заперт Майкрофт Холмс.

Когда-то Лестрейд работал с его младшим братом, а когда решил уйти на войну добровольцем, Майкрофт позвал его к себе, так они и оказались в плену вместе. Он видел Майкрофта всяким, и на днях дожил до такого чуда, как сумасшедший Майкрофт. Он нёс какую-то околесицу о телепатии и кипящем масле, требовал отменить всё, потом рвался увидеться с Эндрю Андерсоном. Зная, что с замками и верёвками Холмсы справляются играючи, Лестрейд предложил в конце концов силой напоить Майкрофта настойкой опия, так что последние три дня тот мирно спал.

Зажав командиру нос и влив в него ещё пару ложек, Лестрейд, морщась от боли в ушибленном плече, перекинул спящего Майкрофта через спину едва было не съеденной вечно голодными ребятами лошади и поскакал на север.

Примерно в это же время Эндрю Андерсон с керосиновым фонарём выбрался на берег реки. Это было что-то новое: он знал, где находится Шерлок, и что с ним беда.

На низком песчаном пляже Шерлок с остервенением, ломая ногти, копал яму. Когда Андерсон подошёл ближе, Шерлок поднял с песка продолговатый свёрток, побаюкал, прижав к груди.

- Она мертва, мертва… Они все мертвы…

Оторопевший Эндрю узнал синий бархат. Он смотрел, как Шерлок опускает маленькое деревянное тело скрипки в яму, как забрасывает сверху песком, и вскоре ничто здесь уже не напоминало о недавнем погребении. Потом он обнял Шерлока за плечи и отвёл домой. А дома их не ждало ничего хорошего.

Вернее, генералу вначале было не до них. Он разбирался с последствиями взрыва и телами заговорщиков. Большинство тел были изуродованы до неузнаваемости или разорваны на куски.

Настоящая карета отправилась в дальний объезд и прибыла только в сумерках. Тогда же приехал Хадсон и рассказал о яме у края поля, где зарыли вместе людей, лошадей и обломки кареты, так всё перемешалось. Генерал потребовал найти пособников заговора – и Хадсон тут же указал на младшего Холмса. Тут оказалось, что ни его, ни Эндрю найти не могут. В гневе Алекс осыпал «превратившего дом в чёрт знает что» Дерека отборной бранью. Он велел вызвать Мориарти, обозвал гипнотизёра жуликом, мошенником и бог знает кем ещё, прохвостом, живущим на чужие деньги, и предложил выметаться из его дома сию же минуту, а Дерек увещевал брата, что старина Джим – совсем не тот человек, с которым следует ссориться.

- Что ж, я и сам собирался уезжать, - улыбнулся Мориарти в ответ на гневную тираду. – Эксперимент мой завершён, прочие сведения я могу получать и по почте. Да и моя Ирен заскучала в этой глуши.

В это время, как назло, под горячую руку явились перепуганный Эндрю и Шерлок, на лице которого читались явные признаки очередного приступа безумия.

Вцепившись в Шерлока и упирая на спасение жизни Алекса, Эндрю с решимостью отчаяния потребовал немедленно переписать на него Шерлока.

Генерал побагровел, и окружающим показалось, что он, едва избежав покушения, погибнет от удара. Генерал явно знал про Салли. Он устроил Эндрю разнос, пообещав лишить его содержания, посадить в тюрьму, выгнать на улицу и забрить в солдаты одновременно. Красноречиво указал на разукрашенную метками шею Шерлока и громогласно заявил, что подобной мерзости под своей крышей не потерпит. Потом снова напустился на Мориарти, требуя повернуть эксперимент вспять: Эндрю хоть и был с детства недоумком, но, по крайней мере, не сумасшедшим идиотом и извращенцем. Тот ответил, что сам не в силах, а два лучших, по его мнению, специалиста по эту сторону моря на днях лишились один разума, а другой вообще головы.

Генерал ещё долго продолжал бушевать, топать ногами, плеваться и раздавать оплеухи направо-налево.

К утру буря улеглась. На следующий день оказалось, что Мориарти пропал со всем добром и очаровательной помощницей, как будто его и не было. Салли была изгнана из господского дома в деревню, а Эндрю генерал велел потихоньку отослать в город, к ближайшему мозгоправу. Вместе с Шерлоком, для полноты клинической картины.

Чтобы добраться до линии фронта, Лестрейду и Майкрофту понадобилось два месяца, включавшие пару недель жуткой ломки, пережитой проснувшимся Майкрофтом Физическая боль несколько отвлекла его от душевных терзаний. Неустоявшаяся связь, кажется, оборвалась, но подойти слишком близко к брату, а уж тем более к Андерсону, Майкрофт пока был не готов. Вся его маленькая армия состояла из Лестрейда с трещиной в ключице, да и лица их были довольно известны. Самого Майкрофта газеты полоскали с тех пор, как он пошёл против королевы, а Лестрейд прославился в те времена, когда Шерлок разгадывал за него дела.

К тому же, кроме Шерлока, оставшегося в относительной безопасности, Майкрофта дома ждали матушка, жена и трое очаровательных дочек, о которых некому больше было позаботиться. И, конечно же, Дело, которому он служил. У Лестрейда была одна дочь, но беспокоился он о ней не меньше, тем более что в жене был не особенно уверен.

Однако на своей стороне проблемы у беглецов только начались. Их едва не подстрелили при переходе фронта свои же, потом чуть было не поставили к стенке как дезертиров, как предателей, как шпионов – последовательно. История с пленением, рабством, неожиданным побегом, странным неудавшимся покушением и брошенным братом вызывала мало доверия, тем более что Майкрофт сам не говорил и Лестрейду молчать велел про Мориарти с его чудовищной машиной. Он боялся, что это могут использовать против него.

Так что прошёл не один день, прежде чем Майкрофт смог не то, что обнять своих близких, а просто написать им. Связь ничем не напоминала о себе всё это время, начиная с того момента, как Майкрофт, вымотанный психической и физической ломкой, пришёл в себя на безвестном портовом складе и понял, что кризис миновал. Он не мог с точностью сказать, жив ли Шерлок, не мог лично отправиться за ним и не мог никого отправить, его собственное положение в обществе было слишком шатким. Он стоически переносил укоры матушки, не в силах открыть ей всю правду об ужасных подробностях произошедшего.

Но был ещё один человек, кроме посвящённого в тайну Лестрейда. Надёжный человек, когда-то готовый пойти за Шерлока в огонь и воду. Ветеран афганской кампании, получивший немного земли от её величества в новых колониях, удивительно быстро вошёл в жизнь вечно отталкивавшего людей Шерлока и полтора года был практически неразлучен с ним. Майкрофт попытался, пользуясь старыми связями, отыскать Джона Уотсона в хаосе войны. Буквально в первые дни сражения за независимость Джон, военный доктор, отправился на фронт добровольцем. Его не удержали даже катастрофические последствия прежних ранений, полученных совсем в других колониях. Когда Шерлок отрёкся от брата и остался безбедно жить на юге, Джон был буквально разбит, и только работа спасла его. Поговаривали, он так до конца и не поверил в предательство Шерлока.

Добраться до Джона Майкрофт смог далеко не сразу. Доктор находился в полевом госпитале у самой передовой. Вначале войска её величества прорвали фронт, и было неизвестно, выжил ли кто-то в устроенной ими адской мясорубке. Потом удача начала изменять генералу Андерсону, поговаривали даже, что одна колдунья, проданная в рабство почти сто лет назад и сейчас живущая где-то в низовьях Великой Реки, навела на Андерсона жуткую порчу. Так или иначе, фронт вдруг резко продвинулся вперёд, и было не разобрать, где свои, где чужие.

Тем временем Майкрофт понемногу отвоёвывал позиции в правительстве, и неотложные дела то задерживали его в новой столице северной республики, то кидали в самые неожиданные места. К тому же у него были свои причины развивать агентскую сеть за пределами республики. А заодно и в пределах тоже.

Поэтому Джона он увидел только полтора года спустя после побега.

Конечно, Майкрофт посылал письма Джону, но ответа не получал, и не был уверен даже, дошло ли хоть одно из них.

Столкнувшись на улочке маленького северного городка с Джоном Уотсоном, который мирно прогуливался под руку с дамой, Майкрофт оторопело поздоровался. И был ещё больше поражён, когда Джон, осторожно оставив даму, сказал:

- Погоди-ка, Мэри!

И, неожиданно размахнувшись, расквасил Майкрофту нос.

Дав знак охране – у него уже снова была личная охрана – не трогать Джона, Майкрофт, пытаясь остановить кровь платком, предложил Джону мирно поговорить где-нибудь поблизости.

- Мне не о чем с вами говорить, - порычал Джон. – Вы втянули его во всё это, а потом бросили! Из-за вас он лишился сперва чести, а потом жизни! Слышите, вы, самодовольный, эгоистичный… к счастью, вы уже потеряли власть, - тут Джон даже не представлял, насколько ошибается. – Если бог сохранит мне жизнь в этой войне, я клянусь полностью разобраться в этом деле, и…

- Погиб? – перебил его Майкрофт. – Как?

- Вы этого даже узнать не удосужились? Его повесили как пособника вашего побега и покушения. Одна женщина мне рассказала. Перебежчица, Салли, бывшая служанка из дома Андерсонов. Вижу, вы знаете, о ком я. Она сейчас воюет за вас, Майкрофт Холмс, и…

- Повесили, - повторил Майкрофт облегчённо. Он давно подозревал, что боль от разрыва связи была подкреплена чем-то ещё.

- Чему вы радуетесь?

- Дерек Андерсон обещал сварить его живьём в кипящем масле, если я сбегу.

Мэри ахнула.

- Возможно, Салли пощадила мои чувства, - сурово сказал Джон. – Идём, Мэри.

- Погодите. Если вам что-нибудь нужно…

Джон резко развернулся.

- Не смей… - прорычал он, поднося палец к самому разбитому носу Майкрофта. – Не смей, слышишь, ты, чудовище!

Майкрофт разузнал потом по своим каналам, что делал Джон в этом городе. Оказывается, приехал знакомиться с родителями невесты. Майкрофт только головой покачал. Как причудлива жизнь. Прирождённый холостяк Джон Уотсон...

Матушке Майкрофт ничего не сказал.

Найти на войне Салли, зная только её имя, было практически невероятно.

Смерть брата прибавила ему ещё несколько морщин и седых волос, залегла тяжёлым камнем под сердцем. Этот камень заворочался, когда на светском приёме Майкрофт столкнулся с Ирен. В войне наметился явный перелом. Генерал Андерсон окончательно разочаровал её величество, его преемник оказался совершенно бездарен. Сеть Майкрофта исправно приносила улов: по всему Югу начались бунты и побеги.

- Госпожа Адлер? – Майкрофт с улыбкой поцеловал протянутые пальцы. – Что за игру затеял старина Джим?

- Госпожа Нортон, с тех пор, как вышла замуж. И я теперь больше вообще не играю. Знаю, вы хотели бы больше знать о судьбе брата, но тут я ничем помочь не могу. Нам с Джимом пришлось бежать, генерал был зол на нас. Его люди преследовали нас повсюду, Джим бросил меня без гроша… Знаю, вы меня поймёте, вам тоже пришлось нелегко.

- И вы не побоялись явиться сюда…

- У всех нас есть маленькие секреты, господин Холмс. И выгребные ямы – не самое грязное, что может к ним относиться. Куда хуже, когда на заговорщиков доносит ваш младший брат, а вы сами слишком подвержены…

- Вы правы как никогда. Думаю, мы пришли к некоторому взаимопониманию, - о, иметь Ирен на своей стороне было просто мечтой. И ещё Майкрофт мысленно проклял себя за то, что до сих пор не приказал уничтожить Эндрю Андерсона.

Гражданская война, начавшаяся с объявления независимости и ставшая сражением за отмену рабства, затянулась на несколько лет.

Третьей военной зимой насквозь продрогший Джон Уотсон стоял у ворот разорённого поместья Андерсонов. Республиканцы вошли сюда полгода назад, но сам он воевал западнее, потом подхватил тиф, и сейчас, получив после болезни отпуск, решил потратить его не на поездку к жене, которую почти год не видел, а на давно ждавшее расследование.

Ворота были сломаны, а огромный дом и примыкавшие к нему строения хранили следы большого пожара. Тонкий слой белого снега, припорошившего местами заледеневшую землю, был нетронут. Чудом сохранившийся угол веранды оплетали лозы дикого винограда, и винный, кровавый цвет листьев неожиданно испугал Джона. Доктор подошёл ближе, сминая тонкое покрывало снега, недоверчиво дотронулся, и прохладный лист рассыпался в его руках, оставив бледно-жёлтый черешок, похожий на беспалую культю. Кажется, здесь некого было искать. Джон тяжело вздохнул, втягивая морозный воздух, и почувствовал запах свежего дыма.

В самом, пожалуй, маленьком строении усадьбы, кое-как подлатанном, кто-то топил печь и готовил обед.

- Эй, - сказал Джон, после короткого стука толкнув незапертую дверь. – Не страшно вам одному здесь?

- А куда мне идти? – спросил, оборачиваясь к нему, улыбчивый старый негр. – Да и зачем? А бояться мне уж точно нечего. Что с меня возьмёшь?

- Я Джон, - доктор протянул руку.

- А я Мози. Садись, сынок, бог сегодня послал мне хороший улов, а дров мне до конца жизни хватит, да ещё каких, некоторые даже позолочены… - он подбросил в печь изукрашенную ножку кресла, слегка обугленную с краю.

- Может быть, мне и нужно кое-что от вас, - сказал Джон, протягивая озябшие руки к огню. Его подбросили только до поворота, и пришлось идти больше часа среди покрытых высохшим бурьяном полей. Да ещё возница на прощанье покрутил пальцем у виска, представляя, как Джон будет выбираться обратно. – Сколько вы здесь живёте?

- Не знаю, сынок, я давно со счёту сбился. Купили меня молодым ещё, хозяйке я понравился, так и живу с тех пор.

- Может быть, помните, как в самом начале войны пленные северяне покушались на генерала Андерсона?

Мози, помешивавший в кастрюле, обернулся и внимательно поглядел на Джона, пощипывая редкую седую бородку.

- Понял я, сынок, за кем ты приехал. Глаза у него были такие… как будто он сердце своё дома оставил.

- А разве не все в неволе тоскуют? – спросил Джон.

Мози протянул ему потемневшую серебряную ложку с вензелями, поставил дымящуюся кастрюлю с ухой на середину стола.

- Ох, не все, - покачал головой старик. – Некоторые и сами в неволю просятся. А кто-то везде себя найдёт, куда бы его жизнь ни забросила, как ты, к примеру. А друг твой другой был совсем, такие, может быть, один раз в жизни любят. И не отсюда он бежал – к тебе бежал, ведь чем не жизнь у нас была… Работа нетяжёлая, хотя и грязная, еда, крыша над головой. Я, правда, больше любил под телегой спать, на свежем воздухе, к запаху-то я давно притерпелся.

Уха не лезла Джону в горло. Проглотив из вежливости пару ложек, он подогнал неторопливый рассказ старика.

- И что же с ним стало?

- В город его увезли. Как генерал приехал, так и распорядился.

- Так это там… его… повесили? – с трудом выдавил Джон.

- Повесили? – удивился старик.

Джон прикрыл глаза. Значит, всё-таки масло? За три года он и не такого насмотрелся, начав поход ради благородных целей, люди, как обычно, разбудили чудовище. Но Шерлок? У Джона прямо пальцы свело, так остро вдруг его ударило воспоминание о гладкой белой коже, с виду холодной, как мрамор, но удивительно тёплой наощупь. Шерлок был таким чувствительным…

- Повесили? – снова переспросил старик. – Ну что ты, сынок. Как они с младшим хозяином заблажили, так генерал и велел их к доктору везти, обоих, потому что расцепить их нельзя было, не попортив, что два репья.

Джон подумал, что либо он сошёл с ума, либо этот старик.

- Мы точно говорим про одного человека? – спросил он. – Как его звали?

- Не помню, милый. Такое у него имя было чудное, будто шёлковое.

Джон закрыл лицо руками. Хотелось немедленно бежать в город, но за окнами уже темнело.

- Мози, - попросил он. – Расскажите мне ещё про него.

Джон мог только догадываться, почему Салли, знавшая Джона по мутным газетным фотографиям, солгала ему при случайной встрече. Вначале он считал, что ревность ожесточила её, потом же стал подозревать женщину в милосердии.

В ближайшем городке, перевёрнутом войной, среди брошенных бумаг сбежавшего психиатра, обнаружился след Шерлока. Джон пролистал историю болезни друга и незнакомого ему Эндрю Андерсона, содрогаясь от списка назначений: изоляция, электрошок, ледяная ванна. И рядом со всеми повторяющееся «эффект отсутствует». Видимо, не доверяя выводам местного доктора, генерал вызвал столичное светило, заключение которого также было подшито в папку. Светило поставило на будущем Шерлока и Эндрю жирный крест.

Сторож местной больницы, такой же обломок, как старина Мози, сказал Джону, что всех безнадёжных больных принято было отправлять в лечебницу при монастыре Девы Кормящей, где монашки ухаживали за ними до последнего и поддерживали их дух молитвой, готовя к переходу в мир иной.

Там-то Джон и отыскал Шерлока, вернее, то, что от него осталось.

- Так вы его друг? – молоденькая монашка шла впереди, показывая дорогу. Джон думал, что здесь будет куда мрачнее, но в обители было чисто и светло, разве что очень холодно. – Нам пришлось собрать их всех вместе, знаете, с дровами сейчас плохо. Господь многих прибрал за прошлую зиму, но мы всё равно еле сводим концы с концами, поэтому… - она остановилась, оглянулась и умоляюще глянула на Джона: - Помогите остальным чем-нибудь, если можете.

- Да, - Джон торопливо зашарил по карманам, опасаясь, что иначе с какой-нибудь стати Шерлока ему не отдадут. Денег у него оставалось не так много, а ведь Шерлоку тоже понадобится уход. Да что вообще с ним делать? Притащить с собой в прифронтовой госпиталь? Джон пока не знал, главное было забрать Шерлока отсюда.

Монахиня указала на большую кружку для пожертвований около двери – Джон опустил туда свою жалкую лепту.

- Благослови вас бог.

Дверь наконец открылась. В небольшом зале было немногим теплее, чем в коридоре. Полтора десятка мужчин и женщин, укутанных в тёплые вещи с чужого плеча, были заняты своими делами. Кто спал, кто сидел, покачиваясь, на койке. Трое играли в карты. В углу пожилая монахиня утешала плачущего от боли мальчика.

- С лекарствами у нас совсем плохо. И с дровами тоже, - снова вздохнула провожатая. – Не знаю, что теперь будет с едой, в этом году никто не сеял…

Джон ничего не мог сделать для этих женщин, таких же худых и болезненных, как их подопечные, не смеющих бросить этих безнадёжных, обречённых на безумие или медленную смерть людей, он понимал их, как может понимать человек, отказавшийся оставить лежачих раненых под угрозой скорого вражеского наступления. Голод и холод наступали на приют Девы Кормящей, и Джон помогал уже тем, что избавлял сестёр от лишнего рта.

Наконец он высмотрел Шерлока. Тот сидел на старом кресле, сложившись в три погибели, обхватив колени руками, как, бывало, сидел дома, на Бейкер-стрит, размышляя над очередной загадкой. Только на этот раз взгляд его был безжизненным, как пустыня Дашти-Марго. Шерлок сильно осунулся, резче проступили скулы и упрямый нос. Он был коротко острижен и одет, так же, как остальные, в старьё не по росту.

- Он тихий, - сказала за спиной Джона монашка. – Раньше как будто разговаривал с кем-то в своей голове, только губы шевелятся да лицо меняется, а однажды как закричит среди ночи, и потом сделался такой тихий. Ни на кого внимания не обращает, не разговаривает, но если просишь что-то сделать, слушается.

- А который из них Андерсон? – встревоженно спросил Джон.

- Андерсон? – монашка понизила голос до шёпота. – Это с которым он… прости господи, грех-то какой… Его родные в Европу отправили. А этот… где же вы были столько времени?

- Его нет больше, Джон, - произнёс вдруг Шерлок надтреснутым голосом. – Его убили.

- Я п-понимаю, - Джон сжал руки, облизнул губы.

- Нет, ты не понимаешь, Джон.

После этой странной вспышки Шерлок снова впал в оцепенение.

Джону страшно повезло – он смог отправить друга к Мэри, передав его коллегам, вывозившим на родину группу покалеченных солдат. Ему же самому надо было спешить в часть: война ещё догрызала колонии. Сердце доктора разрывалось пополам. Он всё время прислушивался к себе: может, он просто хочет отделаться от ТАКОГО Шерлока? Может быть, ему просто тяжело видеть перед собой того, чьё место теперь занято?

И Джон действительно не понимал. У него ещё было слишком мало времени и слишком мало информации о том, что из себя представляла машина Мориарти и что она сотворила с Шерлоком. Но он знал, у кого спросить.

Больше всего после нежданного воскресения Шерлока Джон боялся думать, что отлаженный механизм этого великого ума сломан навсегда.

- Он спокойный, - уверял Джон, вручая письма, адресованные жене и Майкрофту, Майку Стэмфорду, когда-то преподавателю и судебному медику, а теперь такому же измотанному военному врачу, как он сам.

- Даже слишком, - усмехнулся Майк. – Как с того света смотрит. Эй, эй, стой, твоя подвода пойдёт четвёртой, куд-да!

Стэмфорд даже не догадывался, насколько он прав.

Ещё полгода Джон резал и сшивал, ставил на ноги и хоронил. К концу войны, кажется, в армии почти не осталось людей, заваривших эту кашу. Многих северян повыбило, а южане, едва выбив королевские войска из своей местности, спешили отколоться, чуть ли не целыми отрядами, чтобы окончательно установить дома собственные порядки.

Путешествие домой через разорённую, взбудораженную и всё ещё бурлящую страну ясно давало понять, почему письма из дому приходили так редко. Старое не спешило сдаваться, а новое порой принимало уродливые формы.

Стоило Джону приболеть по дороге и отстать от армейского обоза, он и сам влип в историю: бывшие рабы в каком-то городишке едва не вздёрнули его, как «одного из этих». Доказать свою правоту ему было нечем, благо за день до этого неизвестные избавили его от документов и остатков жалования. Каким-то чудом в толпе оказался человек, один из тысяч, прошедших через руки доктора Уотсона. Покидая окрестности того городка, Джон чувствовал себя Гердой из сказки: разбойники снабдили его одеждой, едой, деньгами, даже лошадь дали. Погоняя дармовую лошадь, Джон старался не думать о судьбе тех, у кого всё это отобрали.

Впрочем, к дому он всё равно подошёл на своих двоих, по дороге раздав всё имевшееся тем, кому оно было нужнее. За пазухой лежали только зачитанные письма от Мэри. Жена писала о милых домашних хлопотах, о варенье из крыжовника, о том, как она почти подружилась с Шерлоком и как он напугал её, однажды вечером, выйдя из ступора, будто прислушался к чему-то, а потом вдруг громко крикнул:

- Хватит топтаться на пороге! Входи! Мне обязательно звать вслух?

Но никто так и не пришёл.

Мэри писала о шапках снега на столбиках забора, о залитых солнцем дорожках городского парка, о птице под окном и разных мирных мелочах.

Она не писала о том, что деньги, которые пытался переводить Джон, так и не пришли, о том, как они с квартирной хозяйкой, знавшей Шерлока ещё по той жизни с Джоном, ломали глаза над шитьём. Не писала про то, как однажды сорвалась, кричала на Шерлока, обзывала бесчувственной тумбой и лупила маленькими кулачками, бросая ужасные, как ей самой потом казалось, обвинения, будто он… будто они с Джоном… её Джоном… Что Джон посмел прислать его сюда, а сам, кажется, уже не вернётся.

И замерла под его внезапно осмысленным, внимательным взглядом.

С той поры Шерлок начал оттаивать. Вначале он передвигался по дому бесшумно, как призрак, брал в руки казалось бы случайные предметы, вертел их, разглядывал, порой поднося к самым глазам. Иногда облизывал или кусал, как маленький ребёнок.

- Отдай, - потребовала Мэри, когда Шерлок попытался баловаться с её портновскими ножницами, и вдруг услышала в ответ:

- Нет!

Шерлок вдруг отшвырнул ножницы, возбуждённо подпрыгнул и закружился по комнате, повторяя на разные лады:

- Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет!

- Нет! – радостно выкрикнул он, притянул Мэри и чмокнул в щёку.

Теперь он иногда отвечал на простые вопросы – этим самым «нет». Мэри подозревала, что ему просто нравится спорить с нею. Периоды послушного полузабытья становились всё короче. Однажды Шерлок ужасно смутил Мэри – она обнаружила его среди ночи стоявшего перед большим зеркалом в прихожей, совершенно обнажённого. Шерлок приглядывался, даже дотрагивался до себя в разных местах, как будто отчаянно пытаясь отыскать что-то на гладкой белой коже. Мэри, которая каждую неделю купала Шерлока как младенца, вдруг потребовалось собрать всю волю, чтобы отвести его в постель. Ей был страшно. На следующий день он добрался до аптечки миссис Хадсон, хорошо, что Мэри вовремя его хватилась.

В тот день им пришлось позвать врача и нескольких живших по соседству мужчин: Шерлок неожиданно впал в буйство. Мэри быстро научилась предсказывать приближение кризисов, и они, к её ужасу, становились всё чаще. Однако, словно в противовес этому, между приступами Шерлок всё больше походил на нормального человека. Вернее, на балованного подростка, в сущности, доброго, но считающего себя умнее прочих и немного агрессивного.

Заговорив, он вдруг начал выкладывать людям, которые приносили Мэри одежду в шитьё и починку, неожиданные, смущающие и пугающие вещи об их прошлом и будущем. Унять Шерлока не было никакой возможности, и Мэри невесело шутила: скоро у них совсем поменяется клиентура, придётся переделать швейную мастерскую в гадательный салон.

Джон стоял на нижней ступеньке крыльца, не решаясь войти. Ему вдруг показалось, что он забыл лицо жены. Все дома на улице были непривычно целыми, блестели вымытыми стёклами на мартовском солнце, и из-за этих стёкол соседи напряжённо следили за немолодым военным в потрёпанной форме.

- Что же ты ждёшь? Встречай его! – прозвучал где-то в доме голос Шерлока.

Мэри мелькнула в окне, выскочила на крыльцо, неловко обняла Джона, пытаясь не перемазать испачканными в тесте руками. Джон прижал её к себе, и даже после этого жена казалась ему не совсем реальной.

- Осторожно! Мука на фартуке! Это всё Шерлок – потребовал от нас испечь яблочный пирог, который ты так любишь. А я в последнее время верю его предсказаниям. Он прямо всё угадывает.

- Это всё дедукция, да? – спросил Джон, обнимая Шерлока и испытывая странное смущение. Да, и где же привычное «я не угадываю, я делаю выводы»?

- Нет, я просто чувствую. Моя способность делать выводы сильно пострадала, да и затворничество не пошло на пользу. Мир поменялся, и я почти ничего не знаю о следах, которые оставляет на людях война.

- Джон, милый, да заходи же в дом! – позвала, выходя на крыльцо, миссис Хадсон.

Но сразу в дом войти не получилось. Сбежались соседи, у которых не все ещё вернулись домой, - с расспросами. И те, кто сам воевал, - с воспоминаниями. Наконец все переместились в бывшую их с Шерлоком гостиную. Джона усадили на постаревший диван – «дайте же человеку отдохнуть с дороги!» - и он с удивлением оглядывал комнату, такую и одновременно не такую, как сохранила его память. Мэри, и Шерлок, и миссис Хадсон тоже были не совсем такими, как в его мечтах о доме.

Мэри суетилась, освобождая гостиную от пёстрых лоскутков. Какие-то посторонние люди расставляли столы и стулья, приносили скромное угощение. Миссис Хадсон торжественно внесла белые скатерти. Так много женщин в платьях среди мужчин, донашивающих форму, уже без знаков отличия… Два мира – новый и прежний – пытались соединиться в одно, заставляя доктора Уотсона чувствовать себя очень странно.

Шерлок наклонился к уху Джона и шепнул:

- Только не вздумай обвинять Майкрофта. Что? Что такое? Я всё объясню!

Джон нервно расхохотался – они по-человечески не виделись бог знает сколько, и с чего Шерлок начинает разговор? С защиты брата, которого терпеть не мог?

Перехватив немного ревнивый взгляд Мэри, замершей на пороге кухни, Джон почувствовал себя двоежёнцем, совсем чуть-чуть, он ведь слишком отвык от них обоих.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
